The war of the worlds
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Across the timeless whorls of space, a planet, inhabited by a malevolent force, regarded our earth with envious eyes. Mars is not capable of witholding life, and yet, they have come for us. they want we cant offer. they want control...They want EARTH...
1. The Eve of War

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Don't own SG-1 0r the War of the Worlds. Just using the prologue and I thought it would make a good SG-1 Xover. First SG fic. Enjoy _

**1**

**The Eve of War**

_No one would've believed, in the last years of the twentieth century_

_That human affairs were being watched from the timeless whorls of space._

_No one would've dreamed that we were being scrutinized,_

_As someone with a microscope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. _

_Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets, _

_And yet across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to our own, _

_Regarded this earth with envious eyes…_

_And slowly…and surely…_

_They drew their plans against us…_

* * *

**STARGATE COMMAND-0800 HOURS:**

"I can't even enjoy a decent meal around here," Colonel Mitchell muttered, putting down his bowl of jelly to respond to a call from General Landry.

"I don't even think this stuff is actually food," Colonel Samantha Carter countered, even though the comment was not meant for anyone to hear.

"Yeah well, it tastes good. Just like my nanna used to make,"

Samantha winced.

"Hey! I just followed the recipe! My Nan had nothing to do with that batch," Cameron said in both his and his grandmother's defense.

Sam held her hands up as the universal sign of surrender as she followed Cameron Mitchell from the cafeteria.

"What do ya think's up now?" Cameron asked, swiping his card to gain access to the lift. "We've had Gou'auld, we've had the Ori. What's next? Tiny pixie fairies bent on Universal domination? Cuz I'm tellin ya, I would love to fight something small enough to hit with a rolled up newspaper,"

Sam snorted. "I'm sure Tinkerbell would be pleased," she commented.

"Ohh I'd love hit _her_ with a rolled up newspaper,"

As Cameron was making brutal demonstration with a fist in his hand, the doors slid open, admitting them into the complex hallways beyond.

"Just so you know Cam, I think you're safe with the whole pixie thing. Doubt they'd have it in 'em," Sam said as they headed for the conference room.

"Just as well, I'd make short work of em,"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't even have to pick up a gun,"

Cameron sighed. "That would be the only part that'd suck,"

"Ah finally, you've made it," General Landry said with a slight smirk as they entered the conference room where Teal'c, Daniel and Vala were already seated.

Cameron nodded.

"Pot roast. Couldn't miss it," he said, taking a seat next to Sam.

"I'm sure. I call you all here on behalf of doctor Jackson, who called me at three this morning saying he had urgent news. Now he insisted on waiting until we were all available to tell the news and here we are. It's all yours Daniel." General Landry said.

Daniel got up quickly and dimmed the lights before clicking on the overhead.

"Last night…" He began. "As you all know, I was on board the _Odyssey_ conducting some research. At the moment, we are holding a stable orbit around the moon, to avoid being picked up by people we don't want to be picked up by. Anyway, at just after one this morning, I picked up some strange blips on the_ Odyssey's _sensors. Now, I know enough to deduce that it isn't a Gou'auld armada or fleet of Ori ships—"

Cameron cut him off. "Could it be the Wraith?" he inquired.

Daniel shook his head vigorously.

"No, because I checked that too…this is different. These…whatever they are…are coming from the surface of Mars, and they're coming fast."

Colonel Mitchell raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Mars?"

"Yes, Cameron, Mars." Daniel repeated impatiently.

"Aliens? From Mars?"

"I didn't say Aliens, Mitchell," Daniel sighed.

"But _aliens_? From _Mars_?"

"Oh, come _on_! Are you _serious?_ We travel to different planets via wormhole! Sitting among us! Aliens! And I mean that in the nicest way possible," he added the last part for Teal'c and Vala's benefit, and then continued. "We have an expedition of scientists in the Pegasus Galaxy, running the city of the Ancients, and you have a problem with—"

"Yes! Aliens! _From Mars_!"

"Look at these pictures I took,"

Daniel clicked to the next slide.

"Oooh green blurs…creepy. Come off it Jackson! Sensor malfunction!"

"I don't think so…" Sam spoke up after remaining silent for the majority of the meeting.

"Oh Jeez…" Cameron rubbed his eyes.

"I remember this," Vala piped up. "I watched it once. I found it quite scary, actually,"

"Nothing compared to you, I'm sure," Daniel muttered.

"The war of the worlds," Teal'c interjected.

"You've seen it too?" Vala Muldaran inquired.

"Indeed," The Jaffa replied with a nod.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Look, the chances of _anything_ coming from Mars, is like…a million to one,"

"Oh my gosh, they said that too!" Vala exclaimed.

"I think that was the point," Daniel said flatly. "Look. The sensors show that…whatever they are, are heading towards earth, and will get here within two days. I say we need to check it out,"

Vala stood up. "Right, thanks for your hospitality and all, but I just remembered that—"

"You are not going anywhere. Sit down,"

General Landry said. "Right. You have a go. Get up to the _Odyssey _as soon as possible and let me know when you've figured this out. Dismissed."

* * *

**ODYSSEY-NEXT DAY-0930 HOURS:**

"This is just…well, there's nothing really I can say." Sam began, checking the data on the screen before her. "This information indicates, that the green blurs, are actually capsules of some kind, but they have a semi-organic component. I've also picked up weapons fire on the surface. Whatever is coming is being discharged from the surface of the planet, via a high range, electrical discharge. From what I can tell, and I'm not entirely sure, is that this is an attack of some sort."

Cameron shook his head. "So not coming to see the sights?"

"No. We have to alert the president, and we need to get the weapons chair in Antarctica active. This could get—"

Suddenly the lights flickered and the consoles blinked off.

"EM interference," Vala muttered.

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Vala, that was just a movie! Its not gonna happen!"

Vala snorted. "Well I read somewhere that two people…completely different people wrote a book based on a huge ocean liner on its maiden voyage hitting an iceberg sometime in August. They said that heaps of people would die because of the lack of lifeboats…AND IT HAPPENED!"

"Yeah, well…that's bull shit. Maybe the whole thing was staged to scare people, I don't know but—"

A blur of green flashed past the window and Vala jumped.

"A million to one!" Cameron cried.

"Obviously not," Sam piped up. "And guess what. Daniels calculation is slightly off. We just received word from General Landry. The first capsule has hit, just outside Cheyenne Mountain, so basically…"

"We're completely screwed," Daniel said.

"I was gonna put it differently but yes…we're screwed,"

* * *

_**What did you guys think? Was it good, bad? Did I get the characters personalities right? Review and let me know please, and I'll c what I can do about chapter two!**_


	2. Told you so

_**A/N: just so u guys know…I started off being a Daniel/Vala shipper, but I now like the idea of Cam/Vala much better…there's just an unseen chemistry between the two of them that I don't think many people pick up on. **_

_**Take 'Avalon,' for example the whole "interesting if not somewhat limited gene pool" the school reunion and "The Quest II" When Daniel was using Merlin's device. Forgive my incoherent ramblings! On with the story!**_

**2**

**I Told you so**

"_C'mon!_ This is just not…_possible!" _Cameron cried, hitting the blank console before him, moodily.

"It's just been confirmed, Cam," Carter commented. "There are reports of mass hysteria and rioting. People have already died,"

"Oh damn, this is like one huge, never ending episode of 'Punk'd'," The Colonel muttered.

"That is the second time this year that you have made that popular culture reference Colonel Mitchell. I am indeed confused as to its meaning," Teal'c commented stoically.

Cameron frowned and opened his mouth to explain, but Daniel interjected.

"Do you think this is really the time to be discussing bad TV shows that have annoying hosts? If we don't do something now, there will be no one left to actually _watch_ that crap!"

"So Punk'd you've seen, Die Hard just collecting dust?"

"_Mitchell!_ Focus! We are being invaded by fucking aliens and you're making jokes!" Daniel cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

The team exchanged glances as he continued to curse. Nobody had ever heard him swear that colorfully before. At least not in English.

"Alright Jackson, cool your heels," Cam said wincing as Daniel threw him an evil glare.

"Now, c'mon guys, don't fight," Vala started, before reconsidering her admission. "On second thoughts, throw a few punches. Its not every day I get to see two similarly attractive men bleed at the same time,"

Both men stopped and turned simultaneously, giving her identical looks of complete surprise.

She shrugged. "What?"

They turned back to each other and shuddered.

"Don't even go there Vala," Daniel warned.

This always got her mad…well, more upset than anything else, the way the two men treated her like she was some kind of disgusting bug.

Sam glanced at her and saw the momentary flash of pain in her eyes, before she inevitably buried her emotions and stuck her tongue out childishly.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Real mature Vala," he murmured, beginning to pace as he thought.

"Plenty more where that came from Danny boy, trust me,"

"I don't doubt it," He replied dryly.

Right, she needed to get out of this fucking room before she hit somebody.

She jumped to her feet with a huff and stomped heatedly out of the control room.

"What's up with her?" Cameron asked.

"It appears that yourself and Daniel Jackson have upset Ms Mal Doran." Teal'c pointed out wisely.

"I'll go see if she's okay," Carter volunteered, shooting both men a look of discontent.

She exited the room and jogged down the hallway, keeping her eyes out for the dark haired woman.

"Vala!" She called, spotting her.

"What Sam?" Vala replied, turning with a sigh.

"I just wanted to know if you're…alright," Sam said.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

The Colonel tilted her head. "Well its just, I've noticed Daniel and Cameron were being assholes toward you…" she trailed off.

Vala shrugged. "It's okay Samantha. I'm used to it. It just gets to me a little the way they treat me like…"

"Crap." Sam finished.

"I guess…but we have more important things to worry about Sam. We should get back and sort the bad guys out,"

"Vala…you're just as important," Carter pressed.

"Not right now,"

And with that she turned and headed back toward the control room, where Daniel and Cameron were continuing their argument.

"I did say Cam," Daniel said, "But noooo, you had to be stubborn and deny the facts!"

"Oh come off it Jackson! Its not like it was entirely obvious! I mean, what kind of evidence is green blurs on a lens! I can do that with the digital camera I got for my last birthday!" Colonel Mitchell argued.

"Yeah, but what about the data? Even Sam says so!"

"Don't bring me into this," Carter warned.

"Fine! You want proof Cameron, lets get proof!" Daniel waltzed to the speaker at the door. "Bridge, beam Colonel Mitchell and myself to the site,"

Cam rolled his eyes, preparing himself to be demolecularised and transported.

The two men disappeared in a flash of bright light, and when they rematerialized, they came face to face with whatever had been shot from mars.

A gigantic smoking capsule was half buried in the ground, smoking and surrounded by dead.

Cam dared a glance at Daniel who gave him a haughty look.

Mitchell didn't even need to ask what the archeologist was thinking, the words were clear on his face:

_I told you so._

* * *

"We counted seventeen dead," Mitchell stated half an hour later. "Twelve air force soldiers were killed as well as five civilians. Its pretty darn messy down there."

Vala looked at Cam curiously. "Did he tell you he told you so?" she asked.

"No, he didn't…and, before you ask it, you can't either,"

Mal Doran adopted a look of hurt and clutched at her chest. "You wound me Cam Mitchell," she said, pouting.

"Sure I do," he muttered in reply.

"She's trying to guilt you to get into your pants. She tried that with me once," Daniel explained.

_That's it. I've had it. _Vala thought furiously. She slammed her hands hard on the briefing table, pushed herself up and kicked her chair over, before storming once more from their presence.

"You two have got to stop doing that," Carter scolded.

"What did we do now?" Cam asked innocently. "I never did anything!"

"You're treating her like dirt! It was only because of her that we were able to catch Adria! She had to watch her daughter die, and you both _still _lay the crap on her! Give her a break!" she cried before turning on her heel and storming from the room in annoyance.

Daniel and Cam looked at each other guiltily.

"You think we pissed her off _that _bad?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I think we pissed them _both_ off," Daniel replied. "What should we do?"

Teal'c tilted his head. "I believe the best course of action would be to apologize to both Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran," he suggested, always the sound voice of reason.

"You think so? Maybe we should just let them cool down?" Cam said hopefully.

"I do not think that would be wise," the Jaffa pointed out.

"Why do women have to be so impossible?" Daniel questioned.

"I am unsure Daniel Jackson, but I suggest you both make your apologies separately, being sure to stay out of their reach."

* * *

Vala looked around her quarters and sighed.

She had been angry and looking back, she probably shouldn't have made the mess in the first place. It just meant more work for her.

Daniel had already been by to apologize for how he treated her, and she could only imagine that Colonel Mitchell would be along soon to do the same.

She had to smile however, at the picture of Samantha Carter scolding the two men and storming out.

Vala stepped over her over turned furniture and trudged toward the window, watching as the green blurs flew by the window toward earth.

They needed to do something about the predicament down below very soon. She was getting antsy and she wanted to help.

The chime at her door sounded signaling the arrival of Cameron Mitchell and she repeated her earlier sigh.

"Come in," Vala called.

The hydraulic doors hissed open but the woman did not leave her spot by the window.

"Wow, what the _hell_ happened here?" Cam inquired, stepping over that junk. "Danny boy said you seemed to be alright,"

Vala glared at him. "I did it after he left. His fake apology just made me more angry."

"It wasn't fake. I'm sure he meant it."

"Don't give me that _crap_! I know Teal'c put you up to this! He's the only one intimidating enough to convince you!" She cried.

"Not true, Sam did a pretty good job,"

"Get out,"

Cameron stepped forward. "C'mon Vala, I know you could do with a hand to clean this mess up,"

"I don't want your help Mitchell,"

"Vala, I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry that I treat you like crap! I know I shouldn't, but you and Daniel continuously bicker like an old married couple, that it kind of grates and I loose it!"

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore Cam,"

She had now decided what she wanted to do.

"Why? Vala, what the hell are you thinking?" Mitchell inquired.

Vala circled her bed, sat on the mattress and placed her hand on the hidden zatt gun.

"I'm going down to earth, to help," she said.

"That's suicide!" Cam exclaimed.

"We've got to do _something_! Your planet is being invaded! There are people _dying_ Cam! I can't sit here and do nothing!" she cried.

"We will do something Vala! But we need to give it time!"

"There is no time…"

"Vala, don't make me do something I might regret," Cameron said in a low tone.

"What Cameron! What can you do!"

Vala pulled out the Zatt.

"Whoa girl, put that thing down," Cam implored in his southern drawl.

"I always did think you were cuter than Daniel, that's why I'm sorry for what I'm about to do,"

"Wait just a minute missy I—"

Vala squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the trigger.

All Cam saw was the blue stream of energy before it hit him, then he knew no more…

* * *

_**Dun, Dun Daaah! TBC people! Plz review! You know u want 2!**_


	3. Colorado Springs and the Heat ray

_**A/N: thanks all for reviewing, and I really appreciate the help with the southern phrases Cayenta. Hope you enjoy! **_

**3**

**Colorado Springs and the "Heat Ray"**

Consciousness returned slowly for the Colonel, but once he was aware of his surroundings, and feeling that his legs would support him,

he climbed slowly to his feet and tested his muscles.

They were weak and watery, but he wasn't about to sit down for a breather until he could find Vala, save her from whatever she could have gotten into, then quite possibly, he'd kick her ass.

With a shaky breath he began making his was to the auxiliary control room, to where he knew the rest of his team was.

True enough, he had been out for some time, for all he knew they caught Vala and stopped her, but he also knew from experience that when she was determined for any reason, it would take everything they had and more to stop her.

She was just that good.

"Cam, what the hell happened? We've been worrying like crazy here!" Carter exclaimed as her stumbled into the control room.

Trying to fight the nausea of his recent shock, he doubled over and took several shaky breaths before gazing up at the worried faces of his team.

"Vala's gone AWOL," Cameron began. "She wanted to do something about what was happening on earth. I tried to reason with her, but she zatted me,"

"We know." Daniel said. "She beamed down half an hour ago. Managed to take the entire bridge crew down as well as everyone on the way.

We've tried to beam her back up, but there's too much interference now. More of the capsules have landed since then."

"Damn! What about getting _us_ down!" Cam demanded.

"Well, the rings are useless, but if I had some time, I could boost the signal of the asgard beam and get us down there,"

Mitchell shook his head.

"Jackson, time is something we don't have. Can we still communicate with the SGC?"

Samantha shook her head. "We lost contact a while ago. Things are getting pretty hectic down there. We might need to think this through carefully before stepping into anything,"

"We_cant_! According to you guys, she's been down there for a little over half an hour, for all we know, she could be…well you know…or at least seriously injured.

We need to get her someplace safe and then we can all take turns kicking her ass!"

Daniel threw his hands up in frustration. "I've already told you Mitchell, we have no viable means of getting to the surface!" He cried.

"What about the F-302's? Could we get out on them?"

Daniel stuttered for a moment. "I don't see why not, but what the hell good is it gonna do?"

"We could, I dunno, FIND OUR MISSING TEAM MEMBER! And that's just for starters! Okay, we need to gear up.

Meet at the armory in fifteen minutes, we need as much as we can carry on the 302's, plus some stuff for Vala.

Don't forget the med kit, just in case," Cam barked his orders quickly and was relived and quite grateful when they nodded and went about their business quite quickly.

His team was always reliable; he just hoped that _all_ of SG-1 would be able to help save the planet if it came to that.

* * *

Cam attached the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and adjusted the headgear slightly.

"You ever been in one of these before Jackson?" He asked the archaeologist in the rear compartment.

"No…I haven't," he replied uncertainly as Mitchell began lift off procedures.

"Yo, T! Sam! You guys ready?" Cam asked over the radio.

"Indeed we are Colonel Mitchell," came his instant reply.

"Alrighty then boys and girls, fasten your seat belts and don't forget to remain seated until the vehicle has come to a complete stop." Cam muttered firing the engine, disengaging the force shield to the fighter bay and allowing inertia to take them out.

At the last minute he fired the boosters and they were in space, circling the Odyssey like homing pigeons before heading for the planet.

"Now do you have any idea what we're gonna do once we get down there? Do you even have a plan?" Dr Jackson inquired.

"Nope, just gonna make it up as I go along," Mitchell replied truthfully as they entered the atmosphere.

"And another question,"

"What Jackson?" Mitchell asked impatiently.

"Can we make it without burning up?"

Cameron sighed. "If you shut up for long enough, I'll see what I can do!" he said through gritted teeth.

The descent took longer than expected and was a little bumpier too, but soon, they were setting down in the small town closest to where the first capsule landed.

It was completely deserted.

"Right, how do we—"

"Quit it with the questions Jackson. You're with Teal'c. You guys go that way," he said, pointing in the direction. "Sam and I will take the rest. Meet back here in half an hour. Move out."

* * *

The heat that still emanated from the gleaming pod was almost unbearable as Vala took a step away from it.

The extraterrestrial object was the bringer of much curiosity, luring many civilian earthlings towards its seductive orange glow.

She knew what was about to come, and that there was nothing she could do to stop it, but the least she could do was warn the ever growing crowd to the immediate danger that was about to befall them if they didn't retreat.

After a moment's hesitation, she cleared her throat and stood before the crowd, earning a glowering stare from a nearby man.

"I need you people to listen up. You need to get out of the area, you are all in danger!" she cried over the chattering crowd.

The man who hadn't yet taken his eyes off her began to speak.

"Oh yeah? Who the hell are you to tell us what to do? The presidents daughter?"

Vala held the man's stare before a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"She may not be, but she is a member of the United States air force, and this is a restricted area, now would you and your folks kindly be leaving before I get all 'government regulation' on your ass and throw you in prison!"

The grumpy man turned, casting his withering glare toward the leader of SG-1 as he approached with Samantha Carter by his side, both armed and by the looks of things, quite pissed.

"Cameron! Sam! How lovely for you to join me!" Vala said with a wide grin.

"Don't get all innocent on me missy, you're in big trouble," Mitchell growled.

"Oh come one Cammie, it was one zatt shot! Its not like I tried to get you twice!"

"It doesn't matter, you still _shot_ me! And you also disregarded _direct_ orders, to _stay put_!"

Vala scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't done that before," she murmured. "Besides, none of you were actually doing anything! Many more people have died in the collisions alone! Not to mention the may people who are gonna die!"

Carter tilted her head and tried to stay calm.

"Vala, you don't know what's gonna happen, this could be a friendly race."

Vala snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Where have I heard that before? No, worse is coming and if you had been here helping in the first place…"

"Doing what Vala?" Cameron demanded.

"Helping move the injured somewhere safe, that's what I've been doing! Trying to stop your damn people from extin—"

Abruptly, Vala's rant was cut off by the grating sounds of metal grinding metal.

She turned and stared, as were the others, hypnotized albeit somewhat frightened by the unscrewing of the cylinder.

Two feet of shining screw projected when suddenly, the lid fell off.

Two luminous, disk like eyes appeared above the rim.

A huge rounded bulk, larger than a bear rose up slowly, glistening like wet leather.

It's lipless mouth quivered and slathered and spiny, snake-like tentacles writhed as the clumsy body heaved and pulsated.

Thick grey mucus covered the ground, followed by the foul stench of sweat and rotten eggs.

Cameron screwed up his face in disgust as the creature stood before them, squelching loudly in the soil.

"Well_that_ is just gross," he muttered, taking a cautionary step back.

Vala, who was shaking with panic, couldn't move, but felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as Colonel Mitchell muttered soothing reassurances to her.

The thing took a slithering step forward and Vala did the only thing she could with her mind so clouded by fear: She emptied the whole clip of her .45 pistol into the slippery creature, ignoring the frantic cries from both Lieutenant Colonels.

With the round gone, but the empty chambers continuing to click as she repeatedly pulled the trigger, The alien hissed angrily, its mood not improving when Vala threw the now useless weapon, hitting it in one of its glowing green eyes.

It squealed in pain, twisting for several seconds before lashing out with a spiny tentacle.

Vala felt the air whoosh from her body as the thick appendage caught her in the abdomen and flung her aside.

She hit a nearby tree and slumped to the ground, limp and unconscious.

The two Colonels where about to make their way over to their fallen comrade, when a blast from a staff weapon caught them off guard.

"I thought you guys said half an hour!" Daniel called, entering the clearing, firing his weapon.

"What, its been more?" Cam asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, halting his tirade and staring wearily at the still living creature. "Did you find Ms Mal Doran?"

"Crap," Colonel Mitchell muttered, dropping his P-90 and rushing toward the unconscious woman.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"She did what you guys just did, only she was in range and it got her," Carter explained.

"Yeah, with its fucking poky tentacle thingy's. Look, she's bleeding!"

"We have to get her outta here before that thing goes—"

There was an ominous clicking sound coming from the cylinder and they all turned and stared, as a large weapon was extended from the bowels of the space pod.

"Oh shit," Mitchell muttered, scooping up the unconscious woman and darting from the tree as a ray of fire leapt from the pistol and incinerated the tree.

"It seems Ms Mal Doran was indeed correct," Teal'c said calmly, though the look of panic in his dark eyes was unmistakable.

"Well, we can assign blame and all that jazz when we're _not_ being chased by a freaky alien octopus. For now we need to find a place to hole up and _then_we can make our plan," Cam said, waiting as Carter collected his fallen P-90 before taking off in the direction of the small town, feeling the heat of the weapon close behind them.

"We need to move faster people!" he cried, attempting to jump over a fallen log, but tripping and catching his ankle in the gap between the dead tree and the ground.

He did however; keep a firm hold on Vala.

Cam could feel his heart racing as something large and mechanical approached.

He turned his head and he gasped. That definitely hadn't been there before.

Towering over them, at least fifty feet high, stood a tripod, a machine on three robotic stilts with large bulbous green eyes, like the alien.

It had its heat gun raised and poised to shoot, but Cameron pulled his foot from the log and darted out of the way very quickly, almost losing his footing for the second time.

"C'mon Cam!" Carter shouted from the edge of the wood, waving him over. "We've found somewhere we'll be sa—Holy crap!" The end of her sentence was in aid of the sight of the tripod.

Cam burst from the trees and the two raced through alleyways and behind seemingly deserted houses.

"In here," She muttered, indicating a door, which was slightly ajar. As they came nearer, it flew open completely, allowing them to enter, before it shut quietly behind them.

"Keep low to the floor. We need to get to the cellar. Daniel's already down there making sure everything is safe," Carter explained, helping Cam lower Vala to the ground.

They dragged her the rest of the way and entered the cellar quietly.

"Well I'd better make it official then," Daniel said grimly to Cameron. "I told you so,"

* * *

_**There is chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!**_


	4. The Sergeant and the fighting machines

_**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Remember your opinions are much appreciated! And as you've probably already realized, this is based on the musical by Jeff Wayne (brilliant man, by the way,) and it's a little different, as far as sequence goes. Before I forget, I don't own any of it, except for the merging of the two, and anything you don't recognize.**_

**4**

**The Sergeant and The Fighting Machines. **

"And to think I actually believed you were gonna forgo sayin' that," Mitchell muttered sulkily, lifting Vala to carry her down the stairs.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, I thought I was appropriate to outline the lack of faith you had in me," he said offhandedly.

"Its not that I have faith in you doctor—"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, you never heed my warning about any—"

"Oh for Christ's sake Jackson! Would you quit playin' possum? The reason I wanted you in this team is _because_ I trusted you! Now could you stop whining about who didn't believe you and get some more light in here? I need to check Vala over,"

Daniel stared at him, taken aback for a moment, before he and Sam started pumping the generator.

"Okay big T, could you shine a flashlight over here?" Teal'c pulled the device from his tactical vest and switched it on, holding the light over Mal Doran's injury.

With slow and gentle movements, Cam unbuttoned her green SGC over shirt and cut the black singlet underneath, reveling the perfect, gorgeous body he knew she had.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you had my shirt off," came a weak voice.

Cameron's gray/green eyes flickered upwards to Vala's face and he smiled.

"Well good morning sleepin' beauty," he said, his prior anger at her abating, allowing concern to take over.

Vala giggled softly, then winced as the small action caused pain. "Beauty eh?" She whispered

Opening the first aid field kit, he pulled out some rubbing alcohol and some cotton squares and set them aside before moving her to an old moth eaten couch at the back of the basement.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt," Mitchell warned.

"Wait," Vala said feebly. "Is there anything for me to _drink_ here?"

"Vala, you know you shouldn't have alcohol when you're severely injured," Sam said, catching onto the conversation.

They had successfully got the generator working, and relief flooded in with the light.

"Please…it hurts…" she murmured, blinking slowly.

"You have a head injury as well," Cam pointed out.

"I don't care, I need it to _stop hurting_,"

Mitchell thought for a moment, and in that moment he saw the raw agony in her blue eyes and nodded.

"Guys, find some bourbon or scotch. Something that'll numb her up," Cameron instructed.

"Are you sure that is wise Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Alcohol, at this point would do more harm than good," Sam interjected.

"Look, she's in pain, and we have no morphine. Even if we did, Vala's allergic anyway. Its our best bet,"

The two nodded and set out on the search while Jackson crouched next to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You hang in there Vala, we'll help you," Daniel said gently.

"I'm sure _Cam_ will," she replied coldly and turned away with a wince.

"Oh c'mon! I apologized!"

"_I'm sorry_ just won't cut it,"

An awkward silence followed before it was broken by Sam's discovery of a bottle of Scottish whiskey.

"Wow, that oughta pack one hell of a punch! Take a small sip Vala, we don't want you completely pissed," Cam said, unscrewing the lid from the glass bottle and handing it to Mal Doran.

She downed at least quarter of the bottle in one quick swig, before Cameron took control and confiscated it.

"That should do Vala, now hold still, while I clean this wound,"

The woman nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the alcohol to inebriate her senses while Cam busied himself with cleaning the wound. He poured the Methyl onto a clean cotton swab and wiped the area of blood, trying to ignore the spasming of her toned abdomen.

"Its okay, nearly there," he soothed, wincing inwardly as he poured the alcohol directly on the wound. He knew it would hurt her a lot, so he gripped her hand tightly and held a clean rag tight on the wound to stop the new bleeding.

A cry of agony tore from Vala's throat and Sam was quick to clamp her hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Vala, he's almost done, but he will need to stitch It quickly," She assured, watching as her team leader worked, frowning as the extent of the damage became clearer.

"What is it Cam?" Daniel asked, leaning over.

"Extensive bruising, several broken ribs, blood loss and a high-grade concussion. She needs a proper doctor…"

Cameron trailed off as his ears pricked to the sound of movement above them.

Teal'c tilted his head and grabbed the staff weapon.

"I will go investigate," he said lowly before disappearing up the staircase.

Cameron just nodded, even though he was already gone. He didn't realize this, for he was busy threading the needle to stitch Vala's wound.

The Colonel could see that her eyes were drooping and she was just about ready to pass out, and personally, he couldn't blame her, but with a concussion, it was best for her to remain conscious.

"Vala, I need you to stay with me," Cam said as he began to stitch the flaps of skin together.

"So…tired…" she muttered.

Cameron was frightened. This reminded him of the mission to save a planet from Ori attack almost ended with the death of Samantha Carter, and he didn't want to go through that again. He had never seen Vala so weak and pained before, and it truly scared him. And what was more confusing for him, was that it was different to the fear of losing a friend or a sister, it was something…more…

"I know, you can sleep later, I promise, but for now, I need you to talk to me. Tell me where it hurts most?" he insisted.

"Ever…everywhere," she moaned as the stinging at her abdomen and the feelin of her flesh being tugged together threatened to pull her under.

Just as Cameron finished the job, and was beginning to cover the wound, Teal'c re-entered the basement, following close behind a very bewildered Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"Its good to see you alive and well," Daniel said. "Would you like some whiskey?"

"Would I ever!" Harriman muttered, taking the bottle gratefully. "What happened to Vala?"

"One of them got her. She emptied a whole clip into it and it was still didn't fall,"

"So what's going on…out there?" Vala inquired weakly, trying to divert the subject from herself.

"They've wiped us out," Walter huffed, swigging the liquor. "Hundreds dead, maybe thousands…"

Vala took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears from escaping.

Cameron said nothing. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he tried to reassure her, so he just laced his fingers through hers and held her hand tight, hoping the contact would be comfort enough.

"The heat ray?" Daniel asked.

The Sergeant shook his head. "The Martians. There inside the hoods of the machines they made. Massive metal things on legs. Giant machines that walked." True enough, the team had seen a lot but this whole thing seemed somewhat Farfetched.

"Yeah, we got that thanks, what else can you tell us?" Samantha asked.

"They've…wiped us out…they attacked us." He repeated.

"Yeah thanks, we got that too," Cam said beginning to feel impatient.

"Fighting machines…I've seen them, picking up men and bashing them into trees,"

Vala rose her hand. "_Got that too_. You've told us as much as we already know," she wheezed.

"Just relax Vala," Sam said calmly.

She closed her eyes and allowed her muscles to relax.

"Is there anything else?" Samantha asked.

Walter nodded. "They're everywhere. The situation has not just detained the US, but Russia, London and France are reporting via Asgard communication, the only thing that cuts through the EM interference. Australia and New Zealand have also been entirely cut off. Things are bad, and they're bound to get worse,"

Cam nodded. "Are they out there now?"

"No I don't think so,"

"Okay, we need to check this out, see I we cant get some more information. Sam, Teal'c, you're with me, Daniel and Walter, stay with Vala. We'll try to be back in an hour. If we take any longer, make sure to continually check that dressing and clean it if need be. Lets move out!"

Cam grabbed his P-90 and gave Vala's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be back. Be good for Jackson,"

She nodded in agreement, though she didn't look too happy about it.

Cameron gave the three a backwards glance before bounding up the stairs after Sam and Teal'c.

* * *

After the time they spent in the dim basement, the bright sun was almost painful.

The three of them separated and secured the house, before glancing out of the curtains to see if they were clear to leave.

Some of the houses were left untouched, but the rest had been completely demolished.

Dead littered the rubble and empty clothes lad scattered in the street.

Cameron growled angrily and kicked a nearby trashcan.

Samantha shot him a warning look, before stepping off the porch of the house and onto the road.

Just as she did, one of the machines approached from a distance, and she jumped back, following the others into the house once more.

"It wasn't me!" Cameron protested as both had their eyes on him.

"Shh!" Carter hissed, peering cautiously out the window, flinching as the machine slunk by.

Suddenly, a short scream came from just outside, and Cam was certain it belonged to a child.

Forgetting all danger to himself, he leapt out the door and let off his P-90, shooting at the machine that had hold of a small girl.

The weapon was useless. The bullets just bounced off a force shield that surrounded it.

The only thing that happened was the child was dropped, silent and unmoving, and the great mechanic bulk turned on him.

Mitchell's eyes widened when he realized he was screwed, and he turned and began to run, firing his weapon blindly behind him.

He knew the fighting machine was close to him, even at the speed he was going, it was still able to catch up.

Then he felt a metallic claw grab him by the ankle and lift him into the air. Its hold was tight and merciless as the extendable arm crashed through the top story of a nearby house, with him attached.

He could feel glass slicing, wood bruising and breaking over him, and then, he was airborne. Sailing high, he thought that it was the end, until he hit the shocking cold water of a back yard swimming pool.

His eyes where open despite the stinging of the chlorine and he could see the blood floating around him.

_His_ blood.

He held his breath and watched as the machine scrutinized him, trying to determine whether or not he had survived.

He didn't dare blink or move, but he waited…and waited.

Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes at the lack of oxygen, but he knew he had to wait until the machine gave up and left, and as though his prayers were answered, the Bulk turned and moved away.

Mitchell's problem was that, he no longer had the strength to resurface…he was doomed.

In what he thought were his last moments, he thought about Vala.

He didn't have a clue why, but he could see her eyes, her smile. And he smiled himself as black overtook his vision, and he passed out…

TBC…

_**HA, HA, HA! The evil plot bunnies are at work! Hope you enjoyed the mini cliffy! Review to get Chapter five up! CHEERZ!**_


	5. Beamed out

_**Thank you everybody for the great reviews, you help me to get my creative juices flowing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a fill in before we get to the bigger stuff! Oh and I was thinking of bringing the Atlantis team in for a few chapters to help out, after all, Earth is their planet too! Let me know what you think of that idea! CHEERZ!**_

**5**

**Beam out. **

As soon as the machine moved toward Cameron, they knew he was screwed.

But it was otherwise occupied, giving them the chance to slip out unnoticed. The first thing they checked was the condition of the child that had fallen from its grasp.

Not much was expected in the way of survival, and they weren't surprised.

Sam shook her head in regret and turned so her friend couldn't see the tears escaping.

"It is unfortunate, that children are not considered precious by these aliens," Teal'c said in a low tone.

With the sound of crashing, their minds were taken off the child and they raced toward the commotion, hoping to save Mitchell from whatever he had gotten himself into.

His weapon lay abandoned in the street, but neither dared to collect it. Instead, they hid in the shadows of a nearby house and watched as the machine stood, unmoving before a backyard swimming pool.

Debris from the now ruined house littered the water, and Sam couldn't prevent the convulsive swallow at the sight of the water, tinged red.

Then, it just turned, and went.

Just like that, not even looking back.

When Sam was sure it was safe, she ran forth at a low crouch and skidded to a stop before the pool, swearing under her breath as she saw the Colonel, eyes shut and unmoving at the bottom.

Blood oozed from a gash on his head, and the cuts and bruises that marred his arms and legs looked surreal and fake against his stark skin.

Sam wasn't gonna wait around for Teal'c. She slid into the water silently and took a deep breath before diving beneath the surface.

It was damn near impossible to swim with the amount of gear she had on, but she managed to grip Mitchell's arm and drag him toward air.

As the resurfaced, Teal'c reached into the water and hauled the Colonel out with ease.

"Is he breathing?" Sam asked quietly.

Teal'c shook his head.

"It would appear not Samantha Carter," he said grimly.

Sam bit back the rush of emotions threatening to spill forth an leaned down, ready to start CPR, when Cameron came to, coughing and spluttering spectacularly.

"I thought you said he wasn't breathing," Sam said, helping Cam roll onto his side so he could purge his lungs of water.

"It appears that he has miraculously recovered," the Jaffa replied with a slight bow.

"Man, that hurt," Cameron moaned. "Remind me not to fire on one of them things again,"

"You were only doing what seemed right to you Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c assured.

"Yeah…the girl, is she okay?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry Cam…she fell from a great height and landed on her head. There was nothing we could've done for her,"

Cameron drew in a shaky breath and bit back hot tears. "Its my fault…"

"I believe she would have died anyway…" the Jaffa said.

"Well, these bastards are gonna get it, I'll make sure of that. We should head back to the house. I need to see if my patient is okay,"

* * *

"You all right Cam? You look like you went ten rounds with a block of concrete and lost," Daniel said as they entered the cellar.

"I had a run in with on of our guests. Rude, ill-tempered, bad table manners…the whole nine yards. Apparently they don't like being shot at by impulsive Lieutenant Colonels with a death wish. I learnt that the hard way," Cam said, shaking is wet hair, only gaining a head spin for his trouble.

"I can see that, what exactly happened?"

"It hit me with a house," he shrugged.

"It hit you with a…oh god…poor house,"

Cameron ignored the comment and approached the moth eaten couch.

"How is she?" he asked Walter, who was sitting by the old piece of furniture with a grim look on his face.

"She lost consciousness just a little after you left. _And_ she's spiked a fever." He replied, stepping aside. Cameron crouched down and pushed her damp, matted hair from her eyes.

"Its probably and infection. We need to get her away from here,"

Daniel sighed. "Any idea how? I doubt the 302's will get us outta this,"

"Is there a car in the garage?" The Colonel asked impatiently.

"Most likely,"

"Well there you go. Lets see if we can't get it runnin then huh,"

Luckily the didn't have to leave the house to gain access to the garage, as there was an indoor entrance in the laundry.

Before Cam placed the injured woman into the back of the SUV, he looked her over and decided she'd appreciate being re-dressed.

"Could somebody find a shirt for Vala to wear?" he asked, otherwise occupied.

Carter nodded, and disappeared for several minutes, before returning with a loose black t-shirt.

"Here you go sir. Any idea's on how we're gonna get her medical treatment?" she inquired, handing it over before climbing into the front seat of the car.

"I wish I did Sam. Any idea how you're gonna _start_ the car?"

Samantha smirked. "I imagine I'd use these," she replied, dangling the car keys in his face.

Walter and Daniel shared a snigger, while Cam glared at them in annoyance.

Then Vala stirred, averting his concentration back to his incapacitated team member.

"Cam…I'm so hot…" she moaned, twisting her body to get comfortable, then stopped suddenly, noticing the Colonel's injuries. "W-w-what happened?"

Cameron smiled gently and wiped the sweat from her brow with a cloth from the first aid kit.

"I picked a fight with one of them giant machines and lost," he said with a casual shrug. "No big deal,"

"Cam, we have a problem," Sam's worried voice floated from the front seat.

"Tell me its something like…there's no coolant in the radiator. Something we can fix?"

"The engine isn't turning over. It doesn't even splutter when I turn the key." Carter explained.

Vala arched, raising off the seat as Mitchell removed her jacket and ruined singlet.

The gauze bandage was heavily stained, both red and yellow, indicating severe infection.

"Hang in there Vala," he said softly, tenderly unwrapping the bandage.

"S…solenoid…" she muttered, her lids fluttering as she threatened to pass out again.

"How do you know?" Cam asked.

"Watched the new one with that weird guy in it…he said it was the s…solenoid…"

"That was just a movie…you're delirious…just relax."

"Check it Mitchell, or I will," Vala, warned, slowly sitting up.

"Okay, I'll check…just lay down,"

Cameron climbed out of the backseat and rounded to the front of the vehicle, where Daniel and Harriman stared, not really knowing what to do.

"Vala thinks it's the solenoid," Cam muttered, lifting the hood.

He stuck his head into the engine, fumbled around blindly then pulled his arm out and sighed, brushing himself off. "Looks like the little miss was right…this is getting more and more creepy," Mitchell said, slamming the hood, and heading back to Vala.

"I heard…" she muttered. "And when this is over, I expect a promotion _and_ a decent pay rise,"

Cam chuckled. "What ever you say, Captain Mal Doran."

He was about to remove the bandage, when a bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.

For a moment, Mitchell was confused, but then he caught on quite quickly.

"Welcome back SG-1, we were getting worried,"

* * *

"General Landry!" Harriman cried. "It's good to see that you're alright."

"You too Walter, but what's wrong with Vala?"

"She took a hit from one of the aliens and…" Cameron trailed off and gripped his head tightly. It seems as though the adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and he was feeling it.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Daniel said. "Cam are you okay?"

"Just…just a little dizzy, is all…" he replied weakly, swaying on the spot.

"What happened to him Samantha?" Landry asked the blonde Colonel.

"One of the machines crashed him through a house, then he almost drowned," she replied, grabbing him as he pitched forward with a moan.

"Take it easy Cam," Daniel said, helping Sam lower him to the ground.

"'M fine…" he murmured, his eyes sliding shut.

"Walter, call Dr Lam, get her to bring the med team down here," Landry instructed.

"I take it the SGC has been evacuated?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, it has…I suggest you support Colonel Mitchell. He's about to pass out,"

Daniel turned, but it was too late. Cameron was out cold before he hit the floor…

* * *

Vala woke to the sounds of incessant beeping and a bright light being shone in her eyes. She recoiled at the stinging pain and shut them immediately.

"Good to see you're finally awake," Dr. Lam said with a sincere smile. "You had us worried for a while."

Vala returned the gesture, with one a little less enthusiastic.

"What about Colonel Mitchell? Is he okay?" she inquired.

"He was injured, but he'll be fine. He was awake for a while, asking about you, but I sedated him when he tried to get up to see you. He needed the rest. Did you know he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours?"

Vala shook her head. "No, I didn't. Is it my fault?"

Carolyn smiled and shook her head. "Of course not."

Mal Doran shifted in the bed and moved to get up, but upon receiving a warning glance from the doctor, and the sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Don't make me sedate you too Vala. You've just come out of surgery,"

"Surgery?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes. When the alien attacked you, it left a portion of its spike in your abdomen. We had to get it out before it poisoned you," Dr. Lam explained, injecting something into the IV.

The SG member blinked then yawned, feeling an overwhelming sense of weightlessness, when she realized she had just been sedated.

"W…w-w-wanna s-s-see…Mitch-ell," Vala slurred as her vision wavered before her.

"I'm sure he'll be here when you wake up. I can't keep him away forever. God knows the man is impatient, not to mention annoyingly stubborn. Just go to sleep. I'll make sure he's here…

But Vala heard no more as she slipped into a drug induced slumber…

* * *

She could feel somebody's gaze, burning on her face—it was quite an unnerving sensation, but she knew who it was.

The doctor, did promise to have him present when she next woke, after all.

Vala moaned and frowned as the numbness of the sedative wore off, leaving her feeling tingly and weird.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking experimentally before she made her consciousness completely known.

"Well, good morning," came the familiar southern drawl of Cameron Mitchell.

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that, but now that you mention it, I feel like I've been run over by a bus," he replied.

Mal Doran winced sympathetically.

"What about you, princess?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"I've been better," she remarked, staring at the bruises and grazes that littered his handsome face.

It was surprising to her, that the injuries actually enhanced his attractiveness…as did the light stubble around his jaw.

His pale eyes twinkled and his grin widened as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, I know, I need to shave," he said with a lighthearted chuckle, experimentally running his own hand across the hair.

"No…I like it." Vala remarked, beaming.

"Do ya now?" he asked.

Then, she blushed. She actually blushed! Like she was embarrassed!

She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks…god it had been so long since she had been anything _close_ to embarrassed.

"You don't need to be ashamed, Vala," he said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"I'm not…ashamed, as such…just a little…" she closed her eyes in search of the perfect word to explain herself.

"Overwhelmed?" Cam offered.

With a nod, her lids lifted, and again, she was staring at the charming Colonel. "That'll do,"

"Its okay, I get it. I'm gonna go now, I really need a shower," he stated.

"Agreed," Vala said, scrunching her nose up in mock disgust.

Mitchell smirked. "And you need to sleep. I'll come back later,"

"You'd better Mitchell, or I'll—"

"Get me with your zatt gun?" he asked.

Vala adopted a look of feigned innocence. "I resent that!"

"Sure you do," Cameron said, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

"You just kissed me,"

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Way to point out the obvious, princess. Now get some rest,"

"Yes sir!" she saluted.

He exited the infirmary, and as he turned to say goodbye again, Vala gave him the biggest, cheesiest grin she could muster and waved.

"Cya muscles, I'll be thinkin' of ya,"

And indeed she would be, all alone in his personal quarters…naked…

* * *

_**GASP! That's a nice thought…I hope you guys liked this one! like I said, it's just a fill in chapter, you know, cutting our team some slack, before we go whumping again! Review ASAP with your replies on the Atlantis idea, so I can get six up and running! CHEERZ!**_


	6. Come hell or high water

_**Here's chapter six y'all, hope you guys enjoy it! It's a filler, because I have a plot block. Just another reminder, the idea for this came from listening to the musical based of H G Wells novel, so I take to credit for the fighting machines or aliens, just the SG-1 view them. I also threw in bits and pieces from Cruise's war of the worlds. I'm hoping this will stretch out for sometime, but bare in mind, I've just started my HSC so I may be a little busy to write and post. **_

_**CHEERZ!**_

**6**

**Come Hell or High water**

A full three days passed before Carolyn Lam even considered letting Vala leave the infirmary.

She had been cooped up and constantly bored, so you could imagine her delight when Dr. Lam released her for light duty.

Behind the privacy screen, she was struggling fitfully to clothe herself, refusing any assistance from the medical staff.

Every time she went to step into the stiff pants, her stitches tugged hard, sending waves of white-hot pain through her midriff.

With a frustrated growl, she threw the pants onto the floor and sat on the bed, with her arms crossed moodily.

She didn't want to call anyone over to help her, and thankfully, she didn't need to, for her commander and friend popped his head through the gap in the screen, his eyes tightly shut.

"Good look muscles," she muttered, as a grin crept across her lips.

"You decent?" Cameron asked, feeling his way into the small space around the bed.

"I'm decent enough, why?" she replied.

She was in her underwear, which counted as decent…right?

"I just thought you might need a hand," Mitchell said, opening his eyes.

"Lam set you up to this, didn't she?"

Cam chuckled. "She told me a certain someone was being stubborn and refusing help,"

Vala rolled her eyes. "I guess I could use a hand," she admitted. "I think I'll just hurt myself if I try again,"

The Colonel nodded, picked up her pants and flicked them so that the legs were how they were supposed to be.

She grinned cheekily and stepped into the leg that Mitchell was holding, but she stepped on the material before she could get it in properly and stumbled forward.

"Whoa, we need you upright for this sweetheart," he said laughing as he gripped her waist and pushed her up.

"Right, I won't be getting to cocky next time," she commented, as she, more cautiously, stepped in with the other leg, while gripping Cameron's biceps.

"There ya go! Ya did it!" he exclaimed, grinning as she wriggled them up her thighs and passed her butt.

"_We_ did it," she corrected, zipping the fly.

"Okay, once your done, come to the briefing room. General Landry wants to talk to us,"

* * *

**BRIEFING ROOM—THE _ODYSSEY. _SIX DAYS SINCE INTIAL ATTACK:**

"How are you feeling Ms Mal Doran?" General Hank Landry inquired as the dark haired woman entered the conference room.

"Well enough thank you sir," she replied with a smile, before taking a seat next to Cameron.

"That's good. Right—we need to get down to business. What you all did, while very heroic-was quite irresponsible. You didn't know the situation, and you could've been killed! Now I've been told tha—"

Landry stopped as Vala had raised her hand politely. "What is it Vala?"

"With all due respect, _sir_, this was none of their fault! I went down after shooting Cameron and they came after me! I just wanted to help!"

Hank nodded. "We appreciate your input Vala, but your actions put the life of your team in danger! What you did was both heroic and very selfish. I expected a lot better from you…"

Cameron winced inwardly at the look on Vala's face. At first he thought she was going to take the punishment and agree, but them he saw her eyes, flashing with fury.

"Yeah, me wanting to save people is selfish. At least I wasn't sitting behind a desk underground, like a coward, waiting to be rescued, I tried to do something about the situation," she said bravely.

Samantha and Colonel Mitchell exchanged worried glances as they saw the blood rush to General Landry's face.

"And that you appreciate my help? Don't even pretend to mean it—"

"Vala," Cam warned.

"No Cameron! I think something ought to be done!"

"We are looking for a way to beat them, but so far, we've come up blank," Landry said, trying to remain calm.

"WELL LOOK HARDER!" Vala yelled, jumping to her feet.

"SIT DOWN!" Landry roared, slamming his hands on the table. The team jumped, but Vala stood her ground, staring into the icy depths of Hanks eyes. She wasn't going to be intimidated by the earth male. She was going to stand up for what she believed in.

"Vala Mal Doran," he began in a soft, dangerous voice. "You have been pulled off this mission and confined to your quarters until further notice. Mitchell, Teal'c, kindly escort her from my sight,"

Cam laid a hand on her arm but she snatched it away and glared angrily at him.

"I stuck up for you, I was expecting some support," she growled, walking out.

Mitchell sighed and trailed after her, following him closely, was Teal'c, with an unreadable look on his face.

As Vala tramped the corridors of the odyssey toward her room, she was aware of the ever-watchful eyes of Cameron and the Jaffa.

She knew she'd go crazy if she was to stay confined, and she needed a clear mind to be able to continue her mission, even if it was unauthorized.

There was a left hand turn coming up, and she knew it was her best chance, so once she reached the corridor, she darted out of both men's reach and sped down the hallway.

"Oh, come _on_! Vala! Please don't do this!" Cam called, running after her.

The chase was exhilarating to her, she weaved and ducked through the bustling personnel, and eventually found a conduit she could climb up and hide in.

She reefed the door open and began to climb the ladder, when a hand grabbed her by the ankle and began tugging.

"C'mon Vala! Don't make this worse for yourself!" Implored Cam.

"Let me go! I need to help!" she said through gritted teeth.

"You just came out of the infirmary! Your recovering!"

Vala wriggled from his grasp and continued up the ladder before crawling into an adjacent conduit. She knew Cam was close behind as she wriggled her way through the tiny claustrophobic space, toward the ring room.

"Please…"

"Go away Cam! I need to ring to the surface!" she cried.

"YEAH, AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU INTEND ON GOING!" he yelled. His angry voice cut through her like a hot knife through butter, but the tried to ignore it and blinked the tears back.

"Antarctica," she said. "Where my Alkesh is being held."

"Oh…I forgot about that…"

When they reached the air duct for the ring room, Vala looked down.

"Two guards, easy. Give me your zatt." She demanded.

"Hell no missy, not after last time…and I will not help you escape, just so you can get killed!" he hissed.

Vala shrugged. "Fine, be that way,"

And with that, she was down and out.

Two grunts, and Cam knew she had taken them down in a single hit.

He heard the buttons being punched, and dived out of the duct, just as the rings appeared.

Cam landed on top of Vala and they were both whisked away in a flash of light…

* * *

"Well, as nice as this is, I cant breathe, so can you _please_, get of me?" Vala wheezed as they rematerialized on the Alkesh.

"You are so _demoted_," Cam muttered. "Why did we get ringed here? I thought we were going to Antarctica."

"The rings were disabled, remember?"

"Oh, shit…yeah," Cam blushed.

"Which is why we are on this Alkesh…because it was the closest ring platform,"

"Well, we are getting _off_, this Alkesh, before_ I_ get demoted," Cameron growled, getting up and heaving her roughly to her feet.

She wriggled about, trying to free herself, bit his grip tightened.

Vala stopped and looked up at him with angry eyes, make sure he knew just how furious she was, before beginning her struggling tirade once more.

"Let. Me. GO!" she cried through gritted teeth.

But he didn't. Instead, he spun her around and pushed her flush against the wall.

"Stop." He said firmly. "Your bleeding,"

She looked down, and saw the rivulets of blood staining her green shirt.

Now that she noticed, she didn't feel too well, and swayed on the spot before sliding to the floor, weak and dazed.

Cameron crouched before her and lifted her chin.

"Please…come back, so I can help you," he said gently.

"No…" Vala said, tears escaping her deep blue eyes. "I want to prove that I really do care! I want to help save your planet! Please, don't take me back…i…just, please…"

Mitchell just sat there, looking into her eyes, searching for a lie, or a deception, but he knew he would never find it.

She was telling the truth. She wanted to help.

"Okay, I wont…" he said, catching her as she slid to the floor, unconscious…

* * *

_**Not to sure I'm happy with that, but you are the judge. The next chapter should be back into action, so stay tuned! Cheerz!**_


	7. Crash and Burn

_**BACK INTO ACTION! ENJOY!**_

**7**

**Crash and Burn**

He had to do something—she was bleeding everywhere. All the running and escaping and crawling around in air vents tore her stitches, and while he was annoyed that she had made a run for it, yet again, he couldn't help but feel and overwhelming sense of pride.

Vala was trying so hard to help the people on his planet, and no body was giving her the time of day.

He had to hand it to her; she was one tough gal.

Cameron looked around for something in the vicinity he could use for a bandage, before giving up his search and taking his jacket off.

What he didn't notice, was that Vala was staring helplessly at him, her eyes, filled with pain and confusion.

"Well hey there, sweetheart," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oooh…" she moaned, swallowing convulsively.

"Just take it easy…just relax." He soothed.

"H—how long was I o-out?" She stammered, looking from frantically at her surroundings.

"Not even five minutes, surprisingly. I think it was just the shock of seeing yourself bleed that caused you to faint," Cam explained.

"You're not gonna send me back up, are you?" Vala inquired.

"I said I wouldn't…but we do have some people to meet,"

Vala frowned. "Huh? Who?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you cut the general off before he could finish. We have reinforcements coming from Atlantis, via the Daedalus and the Puddle Jumpers. We get the best team…Atlantis's equivalent to us—Colonel Sheppard and his flock," Mitchell said with a grin.

"C-c-cam…"

"What is it?"

Vala drew in a breath and began to sob.

"Shhh…hey, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her close, and stroking her long black hair.

"I'm s-s-scared…when you were hurt I was scared…when you were gone…I dunno…I feel so helpless!" she cried.

"Its okay…I'm fine, you're fine…we're both safe for now."

Vala nodded. "I need you to heal me," she said. "The device should be in the front compartment"

Cameron patted her back gently and leaned her up against the wall, before exiting the ring room and searching for the healing apparatus.

"Vala, I can't do this!" Cam exclaimed, coming to a realization. "I've never had a symbiote!"

He turned around, to go back to her, and was surprised to see her ripping the control crystals from the console.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa girl…you need to be sitting. I can't heal you I—"

"You have my blood on your hands, my DNA. It'll work," she gasped, stumbling into Mitchell and holding him tight. "Please…it hurts so much…" she moaned.

Cam nodded and held the device over her wound.

Several seconds passed, and still nothing happened.

"Vala…" He began. "Please, just sit down. I need you alert,"

Mal Doran shook her head. "I-I-I don't get it…I-it should _work_!"

"Well, its not! It's not working! Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if you had just listened to me and gone back to your damn room!" Mitchell snapped, though unintentionally.

Vala clamped her mouth shut, and stared into his eyes with tears in her own.

"Sorry," she muttered, turning around and hobbling, doubled over to the pilot's console.

"C'mon Vala, let me drive. Sheppard is due any time now," Cam said, in a gentler tone.

"I thought it took three weeks from Atlantis," She replied flatly, powering the engines and inputting the command codes.

"The jumpers are coming to earth via the gate bridge. Apparently Cheyenne mountain is still operational…the General was beamed out so he could help co-ordinate an attack," the Colonel explained.

"Well, what ever. Hold on, we're taking off," she stated.

As she crashed through the thin ice incasing the Alkesh, she cloaked and flew high into the air, looking sadly upon the scene below her, of fighting machines crashing through the pristine snow and ice, crushing anything that got in their way.

Vala bit back a sob and tried to concentrate on steering, but the blood loss and pain was clouding her judgment.

"Vala…you're gonna get us killed. Please, just let me drive," Cameron said softly.

"Do me a favor? Go into the cargo bay and lock yourself in. I don't want you here," Vala grumbled, but she didn't really mean it.

Cam chuckled. "You know I cant do that," he said, sitting on the co-pilots chair and watching her carefully to gauge her condition.

He could tell she was struggling to stay conscious and alert. Her face was pale and sweaty, and her breaths came out rapid and shallow.

Vala took a hand from the control pad to wipe the sweat from her face and the ship wavered and tilted.

She slapped her hand very quickly back onto the device and straightened it before it went into a nosedive.

"Right, that's it. Vala, let me take over," Cameron said firmly.

She shook her head as she veered left, flying over Australia and toward the US.

"I'm flying, so sit down and shut up,"

Mitchell sighed impatiently and pressed his fingers to her throat.

"Vala, your pulse is rapid and weak. You have internal bleeding. I have to take you back so you can get medical attention," he insisted.

"_No_," she growled.

Cameron grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pry her away from the console, but she gripped tight, even as her vision wavered and the ship began to fall. She was about to land anyway.

"Let go of me you idiot! You're gonna get us both killed!" Vala cried through gritted teeth.

"You need a doctor!" Cam snapped back.

"You will too in a minute if you don't stop it!"

In her struggle, she lashed out with her elbow, clipping him hard in the face, but the control had already been lost.

The Alkesh was spiraling out of control, heading for the fighting machines. Vala just hoped they'd take a few of them out during their crash.

They both knew there was nothing they could do, but hold on and brace for impact.

* * *

"You are so stupid, Mitchell," Vala said weakly from her awkward position on the floor. Just as they had landed, she had fallen from her seat and blacked out for a few seconds.

"You started this princess. This is not my fault!" Cam retorted, wiping the blood away from the gash on his head.

"Well sorry, Mr. I don't give a damn about anyone other than myself! Get over yourself Cam! Have some compassion!"

Cameron just glared at the woman, who he knew was growing weaker.

"Are we still cloaked?" he asked shortly.

"What do you think genius?"

She stood up shakily, but with the lack of blood and the high altitude, the dizziness hit full force…

Gripping the console, she moaned and clutched at her stomach, hoping the feeling she was getting wasn't her about to throw up.

She detested that…

But no…she wasn't so lucky, and the contents of her stomach made a brilliant scarlet comeback.

Cameron jumped to his feet and rushed over to her as her legs buckled.

"Jeez…always know how to make a guy worry, huh girl?" he said, lowering her to the floor.

"Yeah…I guess," she moaned in reply.

"Now will you come back to the Odyssey with me?" he inquired, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My answer is still the same," she said, attempting to stand. "Now give me a hand,"

Cam helped her to her feet, though somewhat hesitantly.

"Take me to the ring room please," she asked.

"Why?"

"Because if I'm gonna die, I wanna make a stand first. Now help me," she replied, latching onto Cameron as his arm snaked around her waist.

They took the walk slowly, and Vala had to stop to purge her stomach once more before they made it.

"Now what?" Cam asked with a shrug.

"At the back, there's a secret compartment built into the wall. Adria's necklace is in there," she said, blushing.

Cameron frowned. "How'd ya get that? I though Ba'al had it," her said, searching for it.

"He_did_, but now I do," came her weak reply.

"Why do you want it?" he asked.

"It's a shield, remember?"

Cam spun around and glared at her. "You are not going out to die. I won't let you." He said gruffly.

"Stop me Cameron. I'm going out to make a stand. Which is why I want the necklace,"

"But I thought it was only encoded to Adria's gene sequence,"

Vala rolled her eyes. "And I'm her _mother_,"

"The_Ori_ gene,"

"I took some of Adria's blood before she died. I can activate the shield; I've tried. Its just not as strong,"

He handed her the necklace and she clipped it on.

"Don't forget, you've been injured. You may be to weak to—"

"Punch me,"

"No!" Cameron exclaimed, taken aback.

"Just trust me. And hand me that rope."

The street they had crash-landed on was a mess of empty clothes and rubble as they stepped off the Alkesh.

"Go hide Cam. I'll sort this out," Vala stated as a fighting machine tramped importantly through the mess. It was almost mocking them. Vala started at a slow jog before picking up her pace, heading toward the machine.

"Hey! You!" She cried up to it. "You wanna piece of bitch?"

It cried out mechanically and fired its heat ray. As Cameron saw this he felt sick, watching as the golden glow surrounded her, but didn't find its way in.

Sure, it didn't kill her, but it still hurt like hell, and it was still extremely taxing.

Vala cried out in agony as the ray tried to push past the shield, and while she was in pain, she still managed to fasten the rope around one of its legs.

Then, she bolted, round and round she went, lacing its legs together.

She had seen Luke Skywalker do it before, and she was pretty sure she could to.

Vala laughed triumphantly as the machine teetered and fell, causing the ground to shake.

That was when it all caught up to her.

As she stumbled forward, she could see Cam racing toward her, screaming something that she couldn't quite hear.

Just before she passed out, she felt herself collapse into his open arms, and that's truly where she wanted to be…

TBC…


	8. The Sheppard and his flock

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is basically the incorporation of Atlantis into the situation. **_

**8**

**The Sheppard and his flock.**

"McKay, have you finished packing yet, or do I have to get Ronon in here to help you?" Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard asked from the door of Rodney's quarters.

The doctor shot him a withering glare as he threw a change of clothes into his bag.

"I'm nearly finished Sheppard, don't be impatient," he retorted, sifting through his underwear.

"I'm not being impatient, Rodney, I'm telling you to move your ass, before I shoot it!" John exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be prepared and everything but—"

"McKay! Earth is being overrun and people are dying! How many changes of underwear do you need?" Colonel Sheppard asked incredulously as he watched Rodney place a pile of at least twenty pairs of pressed tighty whities neatly into his bag.

Dr. McKay blushed as he zipped up his bag slowly. "Well, sometimes I can get a little…nervous," he admitted sheepishly.

John scrunched his face up in disgust and turned away. "That is something I don't care to envision McKay, thanks. Be at the jumper bay in fifteen minutes or I _will_ get Ronon after your ass. We have a planet to save,"

And without waiting for McKay to finish his stuttered response, he turned and walked away, leaving the irritating doctor to his devices.

* * *

"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" Specialist Ronon Dex inquired in his rich, baritone voice, spinning his energy weapon with an easy flick of the hand.

John looked upon the Satedan and smiled nervously. "It has…that thing is set to stun, isn't it? I mean, as annoying as McKay is, I wouldn't want him dead,"

"Right," Ronon nodded, flicking the switch to stun. "I'll be back soon with the little—"

"As much as that sounds fun, big guy, we have a planet to save," Rodney said quickly, brushing past the giant man and into the rear of the puddle jumper.

"Damn," Ronon muttered to Sheppard. "Does that mean I don't get to shoot him?"

John chuckled as McKay turned and glared. "Hilarious," he said flatly.

"Shut up McKay, or I'll let him," the Colonel warned. Rodney's eyes widened as Ronon wriggled his eyebrows and charged up his weapon.

"You wouldn't really shoot him, would you John?" Teyla Emmagan inquired curiously as the doctor held his mouth shut tight.

"No, I wouldn't," John, remarked out of the side of his mouth, so that Rodney wouldn't hear. "But don't tell him that,"

Teyla chuckled and followed the others onboard the Puddle Jumper.

"I would," Ronon added for closure as the rear hatch clamped shut.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Zelenka. You are clear for launch. Dialing the first gate now," The Czechoslovakian doctor said over the radio.

"I hear ya Zelenka. Opening Gate room door," Sheppard concentrated quite hard and using his ancient 'talent' opened the door with his mind.

He lowered the ship carefully and as they entered the cavernous room, the blue ripples of light, which emanated from the open wormhole, danced across the teams faces.

"Right, lets get this show on the road," Sheppard muttered.

The trip seemed to be instantaneous, but John knew otherwise. At least thirty seconds had transpired, and they now sat, in awe of the gate bridge, which Teyla had never seen before.

"This structure is truly magnificent," she commented, earning a grin from Dr. McKay.

"Of course it is. I designed it!"

Sheppard glared at him and he coughed.

"Of course, with the help of Samantha Carter," he added.

John just shook his head and began dialing the gate. As it activated, he radioed the Odyssey where he knew General Landry was stationed.

"Sir, this is Sheppard on jumper one. We will arrive at the earth gate in 30 seconds. Standby,"

"Wait a second Colonel. I have a different job for you. I have two people on the surface; one is getting over quite a severe injury. She could've had a relapse—"

"Sam?" Rodney asked with a slightly panicked tone.

"I'm fine McKay. Vala went AWOL and Cam went after her. We need you to look for them."

"Alright, be there soon. Sheppard out."

* * *

From the safety of an upturned car, Cameron watched as Vala, half ran and half stumbled her way toward the machine, as it stepped through the street as no nothing was there.

"You wanna piece of bitch!" he heard her cry.

He had to smile ever so slightly at that comment. She was picking up on earth's language very quickly.

Then the thing turned its heat ray on her.

Cam's stomach dropped to the floor and his mouth went dry as the light surrounded her, searching hungrily for organic matter, but finding none.

It stopped its tirade, obviously confused as Vala attached the rope.

Then he knew what she was doing. He was so glad he ordered movie night. They had watched all six episodes of Star Wars in a weekend, and now as he watched Vala, he could feel an overwhelming sense of pride…

And protectiveness.

The woman had really grown on him since the day she came on base, wearing that tight leather number…

Cameron shook his head vigorously.

No wasn't the time to envision Vala like that. Not when her life was in danger.

He watched as the machine teetered and finally fell, with a ground-shaking thud. The dust cleared and Mal Doran came stumbling from the wreckage, streaked with dirt and blood.

She was weak, and he knew she was going to pass out…yet again.

Next time, he was going to tie her down.

He ran forward, tossing his P-90 aside, hoping to catch her before she hit the bitumen.

"Vala…oh Jesus, why'd ya have to be born so damn stubborn?" he muttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms.

She was not going to last much longer, and he had no way of getting them back.

Tears filled his eyes, as he rested his chin on her head. He didn't want to lose her. She had become a part of the team and…a part of him.

As the tears made hot trails down his cheeks he held her closer, trying not to watch as seven of the colossal alien weapons came toward the road, shooting everything that crossed their paths…and anything that didn't.

He was so glad she was unconscious. She wouldn't feel a thing.

But Cameron was so scared. More so than he cared to admit.

Sure, as he said on many occasions, he was all for dying a noble death…but…there was still so much he had wanted to do, like settle down, have a few kids…retire.

While he thought of these things, he closed his eyes and buried his face in Vala's mass of curls. He thought, that these would be his final moments when:

"Yo! Mitchell! We were told you may need a lift!"

Cameron lifted his head up and turned.

"Oh thank God! I have never been so glad to see you McKay!" he replied with a laugh.

Seeing Rodney poking his head out of mid air was truly unnerving.

"You're welcome and all that," he said dryly, watching as the Colonel scooped Vala up and ran towards the back of the jumper.

"Hey thanks for the taxi service Sheppard, I thought we were done for," Cameron commented, setting Vala down in the rear compartment and making his way to the cockpit. "Can you get us back to the Odyssey? Vala may not be out of the woods yet,"

Sheppard nodded. "This is Teyla and Ronon by the way," John said, indicating the two people in the jumper her didn't recognize.

The attractive woman with the bronze skin bowed. "I am Teyla Emmagan. I have heard much about you Colonel Mitchell. It is an honor to finally meet you," she said smiling.

Cameron smiled back, feeling very flattered.

"Specialist Ronon Dex." Said the tall man with the dreadlocks. He said nothing more. A unnerving shiver raced down his spine.

"You and Teal'c would get along perfectly," Cameron muttered.

"Yes, I thought that too," McKay, commented. "Unfortunately, your girlfriend has gone into shock. Why it hasn't presented itself until now, I have no idea, but she hasn't got much longer,"

Cameron darted to the back of the jumper and slid to his knees.

"C'mon Vala, you can do this…please stay with me," he muttered frantically, checking her pupils and pulse.

"You care for her very much, don't you Cameron?" Teyla asked, settling next to him.

"I-I…yes, I do. More than anyone knows," he admitted.

"I will pray for her. Colonel Sheppard assures me that we will reach the Odyssey in several moments. He has radioed for a medical team to meet us in the cargo bay."

Cam nodded, as he gripped her hand.

Everything from that point on was a blur. As soon as they touched down in the cargo bay, the med team rushed in and loaded Vala onto a gurney.

Dr. Lam raced up to Mitchell and checked him over for more injuries.

"I need you to join us in th—"

The monitor that had just been connected to Vala began to flat line and the alarms wailed.

"She's going into V-fib! Charge to one eighty. Clear!" All Cam saw before blacking out was Vala, arching at the back, as an electrical charge raced through her body.

_**TBC…**_

_**Ha , ha…don't u just looooooove cliff hangers?**_


	9. aerial attack

_**Sorry about the wait people. Enjoy!**_

**9**

**Aerial attack **

Ronon caught the Colonel before he hit the ground and two more doctors raced to the scene.

While this occurred, Sheppard approached Dr. Lam.

"Will she make it?" he asked gently.

"I…I don't know. I'm surprised she's made it this far, to be honest. The damage is extensive, but she's a fighter. At the moment though…"

Sheppard nodded in understanding and rounded his team up, ready to head for debriefing as the doctors continued their work.

As they entered the conference room, all eyes were on them.

"How are they?" General Landry asked, quite pale.

"Well, Vala flatlined and Cam passed out. Dr. Lam doesn't know yet…" John said softly.

Daniel swallowed convulsively and turned to peer out the window.

"So what happened to them?" Carter asked.

"We have no idea. We picked them up, Cam thanked us and we were on our way. We just got there in the nick of time,"

General Landry nodded and stood as his daughter entered the room.

"Vala's been stabilized, though she has severe internal bleeding, and some clots in her brain. She's going to need minor surgery again, but I think her chances are reasonably good." She explained.

"And what of Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked, with his head slightly tilted.

"Cameron was worse off than we first thought. He has a recent skull fracture as well as cracked ribs and a bruised collarbone. We'll need to keep them both in the infirmary for at least a week."

Hank nodded and smiled gently at his daughter. "Good work Carolyn. You get back to your patients. We'll talk later,"

Carolyn nodded and walked from the room.

As she traipsed through the corridors, she thought deeply of her two patients in the infirmary. They had both been through a lot, and she could tell there was something going on between them. All the signs were there.

Cameron had tried and failed talking Vala out of her escapades, but deep down, Dr. Lam knew that Vala had done what she did, for a very good reason, and it was very honorable.

As she entered the medical bay, she peered upon the two injured personnel and sighed. These two would need a firm talking too when they woke up…

* * *

Cameron moaned and smacked his lips a few times before opening his eyes, only to squeeze them shut, when a bright light flashed into each eye.

"Argh," he muttered, rubbing them vigorously.

"Good morning Colonel," Carolyn Lam murmured with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Cameron nodded slowly, but when the memories came flooding back, of the moments before he blacked out, he jumped up.

"Vala! Is she—"

Lam put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back onto his pillows.

"Vala, is fine. For now. She's just come out of surgery, and she should be awake soon. Just relax Cameron,"

Mitchell looked over to see her lying in the bed next to him, still and pale, with a tube down her throat.

"Before you ask, she hasn't been able to breath on her own. We discovered the source of the internal bleeding was a punctured lung. We had to fix it while she got the clots in her brain cleared,"

Cam nodded. "I had no idea it was that bad…" he said softly.

"Its okay Cam, just rest. You need it,"

"I wanna see her," he muttered, trying to get out of bed. Carolyn would have none of it.

"You're not going anywhere, Cameron. You've suffered head trauma. You need to rest," Dr. Lam insisted.

"But I wanna see if she's—"

"She's okay for know Colonel. I promise I'll wake you if there's any change or when she's regained consciousness, but until then, sleep, or I'll sedate you,"

Cam shut his eyes. "Yes doctor,"

Carolyn pursed her lips. "You better not get up, or so help me god…"

"Don't worry Dr. Lam, you're the last person I wanna screw with," he murmured, embracing the warmth of the morphine.

Lam chuckled. She realized he'd be up eventually, and quite frankly, she wasn't going to stop him when it happened. She knew from experience that pilots, especially male, could be stubborn and impatient, and with Cameron's sudden attachment to Vala, the fact that she had been seriously injured was going to get him riled up and antsy.

Carolyn checked her watch and smiled upon the now sleeping man, peaceful even in pain.

She'd give it half an hour at least before he got up.

* * *

Cameron sighed. He was so goddamned bored, lying in the infirmary, with no one to talk to. His team hadn't been by yet, for the simple fact that they didn't know he was awake…that, and the Doctor had ordered such isolation.

He tried counting sheep, to get back to sleep, but in the end, that only resulted in frustration and a furious craving for roast lamb.

While he was pondering silently over his hunger, he heard a gagging, choking sound from the bed next to him.

He was on his feet so fast; he didn't even realize he was in pain until he was halfway across the room. Of course, this was not likely to stop him. Vala was awake, and choking on the tube that had, up until now, helped her stay alive.

As he reached her side, Cam gripped her hand and brushed her hair from her forehead, taking in the look of fear in her eyes.

"Relax sweetheart…" he soothed, barely aware of the sudden appearance of Dr. Lam.

"We need to extubate!" she called. "Cam, could you hold her still for me?"

Mitchell nodded and held her wrists down, all the while, talking to her in a calm and relaxing tone.

"Its okay Vala, it's going to hurt to talk or eat for a while," Lam said gently, pulling the tube from her throat slowly and carefully.

As it was fully extracted, Vala heaved violently and threw up over the side of her bed.

Cameron pulled her hair from her face and rubbed her back gently as she continued to dry wretch painfully.

The doctor handed Cam a cup of cool water and as Vala leant back into the pillows, tears of pain sliding slowly down her face, he fed it to her slowly, trying to ignore the coppery smell of blood mixed with the sour bile.

"You're okay Vala, it's all right…" he said gently, putting the cup down on the bedside table.

"Hurts…" she rasped.

Cam smiled. "I know…I know. Just, don't talk. Save your strength."

Vala gave him a small, though unconvincing smile. "S—sorry," she said softly. "I—I should have l—listened,"

"Its okay baby, you're safe now. I wont let anything happen to you. I'll protect you…" he promised as she closed her eyes.

He watched her sleep for half and hour, before succumbing the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness…

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that Ms Mal Doran somehow acquired the personal shield that Adria wore? From Ba'al?" General Landry asked, from a chair next to his bed.

"That's about the long and the short of it sir." Cameron nodded. "And it…saved her life."

Hank frowned. "Well son, if you had've brought her ba—"

"Please, don't blame me for this. She was only trying to help,"

General Landry's stern look suddenly softened, before he smiled. "I know, I only wanted to confine her for her own good. That girl worries me," he admitted.

"Yeah, welcome to the club," Cameron muttered, before adding: "_sir,_" for good measure.

Hank rolled his eyes. "We're off the clock Colonel. I'm going to have to leave you though, there's a lot of paperwork with my name on it…" he said with a sigh.

"Shame," Cam murmured.

"Yeah…for Walter it is."

Cameron chuckle and watched as Landry exited.

As he reached the door, he turned.

"By the way, General O'Neill wishes to see you," and with that he was gone.

A few moments later, Jack O'Neill waltzed in, wearing a sage flight suit and sporting a silly grin, he took a seat beside Cam's bed.

"Hiya," he said.

"How are ya sir?" Mitchell inquired.

Jack frowned and thought it over. "Peachy, and you?"

"Brilliant," he murmured in reply.

"You look…well,"

"I look like crap,"

Jack smiled. "Okay, so…I lied. But who doesn't. I was just tryin' to make ya feel better."

There was a silence, but Jack broke it once more. "Well?"

Cameron frowned in confusion. "Well, what?"

"Did it work?"

"What? Oh yeah…I feel…loads better,"

"Good…I was about to make it an order," O'Neill chuckled.

"Can you do that, sir?" Cam asked.

"I'm a General. I can do what I want. Within reason, that is."

Mitchell snorted.

"Ya think that's funny, huh _Colonel_?"

"Yes…I mean of course not, sir."

The General grinned. "Good. Now I've got somewhere to be, you General work and all that…saving the world again…junk. You just get yourself better, because we may need ya," Jack said, getting up.

"You make sure missy gets well too…I think Landry wants to promote her or give her a…voucher, or something,"

"Can do sir. Have fun."

O'Neill turned back to Cam. "Now there Cameron, that uniform looks good on you. Do ya wanna lose it?"

Cam just smiled and burrowed down into the pillows as Jack left the infirmary.

"Well that wasn't very nice, was it?" Came a small voice from the bed next to him.

Mitchell turned and smiled at Vala. "He was kidding," he assured. "He always does that,"

The alien woman raised an eyebrow. "He's always threatening to fire you? Charming."

Cam chuckled. "No, he was just jo—"

Suddenly the _Odyssey_shook violently, as flashes of green light bounced off the shields surrounding them. Staring out the small infirmary window, Cameron frowned.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Not wanting to be useless, he ripped the IV from his arm and pressed his hand to the small wound to stop the blood.

"Where are you going?" Vala inquired, almost worriedly.

"I wanna see what's going on. You stay here."

Vala scoffed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere Cameron," she replied sulkily, watching him as he walked from the room.

Mitchell felt slightly uncomfortable walking around the ship in hospital scrubs, but this was obviously an emergency.

After several minutes of navigating the winding corridors, he entered the auxiliary control room, which, at that particular moment housed the Atlantis team, and Colonel Carter.

"Oh hey Mitchell, out for a midnight stroll?" John asked casually.

"Ya might say that. What the fuck is goin' on?" Cam inquired.

"Cam, I don't think you should be out of the infirmary. We've got this situation under control." Samantha assured.

Cameron smiled. "Oh you know me. All pilots have type-A personalities, stubborn, curious and all that jazz. Ya wanna tell me what's up?"

"Well I would think it was quite obvious," Rodney said flatly.

Cam glared at the short doctor angrily, and Sheppard pulled a lemon from his tactical vest.

"You just might wanna show Mitchell a little respect McKay," John warned, albeit with a slight smirk due to the look of horror on Rodney's face.

"Its an aerial attack." Sam started. "About three hours ago, we detected more energy signatures from the surface of Mars. They've sent an aerial contingent. So far, we've been able to hold our own, but we might be overwhelmed unless the _Daedalus_arrives on time."

"Why the hell did no one tell me this before?" Cam demanded.

"We apologize Colonel Mitchell, but your recovery depends on you resting, and we knew that you would not stay put if we told you sooner," Teyla said softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Where's Jackson and Teal'c?"

"On the bridge with General Landry and O'Neill." Sam replied, reconfiguring the Asgard crystals to fire the secondary weapons.

"What the hell do they want?" Cam enquired.

"We have no idea, but they did send a message. It's garbled and difficult to make out. I've been trying to unscramble it for the past hour. I've cleared it up as best I can, but I'll have to leave the rest to the translation matrix."

Carter inputted a code into the console and sent the message through a series of code receivers.

"Okay, I think I've got it," she muttered, hitting the playback.

As the message ran through, the members of both teams exchanged looks of concern, and Cameron felt sick.

Through the static of the message a unearthly sounding voice croaked:

"_Vaaaa---laaaa! Vaaaa---laaaa!"_

**TBC**


	10. The Weasel

**10**

**The Weasel**

Cameron and Sam exchanged horrified glances, before turning to the Atlantis team. Both Teyla and John had equal looks of concern on their faces where, Rodney looked like he was about to pass out and Ronon was supporting his usual unreadable expression.

"What the hell do they want with Va—"

"Wait—there's a video component…its just coming through now." Sam rushed, effectively cutting him off.

As the eerie voice calling out for Vala, continued to sound, garbled images of Vala flashed and wiped from the computer console.

There was footage of her shooting at the first alien, and of her recent attack and defeat of a single fighting machine. It even showed Cam holding her close and crying into her hair.

Mitchell blushed, but either no one noticed, or they were too unnerved with the recording to be concerned about his feelings toward her.

"Man, this is creepy…they're actually…_intelligent_," John muttered.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well of _course_ they are Sheppard! Mars is closer to the end of its life than we are. They noticed the we were flourishing and young, and decided to screw us up, like they did to themselves."

"Well how do we fight them?" Ronon asked in his gravelly voice.

"I dunno Chewie! Maybe we could take our guns down there and shoot them! That would be about as useful as taking water pistols to them!" Rodney slapped a console for emphasis then added in a quiet mutter: "Why is it always me that gets asked the stupid questions?"

Ronon, with excellent hearing, growled and moved a hand closer to his gun.

Teyla frowned.

"What of the Ancient drones? Do you not have a supply on your ice continent?" she inquired.

"Well, we don't know if that would even effect them…" McKay added, as Daniel crashed into the room, interrupting his answer.

"Did you decode the message?" he panted, gripping the door.

"They want Vala. Revenge, I guess," Cam stated.

"Well, we've been flicking through the security feeds, to make sure Vala doesn't escape again, and we found something,"

Jackson strode over to the nearest console and brought up the security footage of about four different sections of the Odyssey, changing to a different four, every few seconds.

"There, look," he pointed to the screen, and they all leant in.

Slicked back pony tail, wire rimmed glasses…

"Oh, my god, is that _Kavanaugh_?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

Jackson nodded. "Yup,"

"I thought he was stationed on board the _Daedalus_." Ronon stated, stepping back, and folding his arms.

"He was," Carter began. "But when Dr. Weir accused him of planting a bomb on Atlantis, and of course the rough treatment he got from _you_, he demanded to be transferred over to the _Odyssey_. So now _we_ have to put up with his ego,"

McKay nodded. "Yeah, bleeding hearts and all that. But why the hell is he sneaking around like that?" he asked.

"That weasel is up to something…" Sheppard muttered.

"You don't say," Jackson said, nodding at the next screen. "He just took down two guys guarding the…"

Cam and Daniel exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Infirmary!"

Now they knew. Dr. Kavanaugh was a sneak and a coward. If some thing was firing at the ship he was on, giving the enemy what they wanted was always at the top of his list.

"How did he know?" McKay asked as he followed the team out of the control room, picking up his handgun on the way.

"Who knows! We need to get him before its too late!" Cam said over his shoulder.

* * *

Vala was stirred suddenly into consciousness and immediately she knew something was wrong. After Cam had left her a while ago, she had decided to go back to sleep.

Seconds after she opened her eyes, she realized that she was roused by the sound of an electrical charge from a zatt gun.

The men that were preventing her from leaving crumpled and a tall man walked in.

His oiled ponytail and sophisticated glasses, gave him the look of importance. And arrogance. She knew that smile.

"What do you want?" she asked in a quivering, frightened voice. She wasn't usually this way, but recent events had messed with her brain, and now everything seemed scary.

"Its not what I want, its what _they_ want," he indicated the planet outside.

"W-w-what?" Vala stammered, edging back as far as she could manage.

"The aliens…they want you. They've seen what you've tried to do to hinder their progress and their angry. They want revenge. They'll either stop firing when the ship has been destroyed, _or_, when they have you. I'm not about to sacrifice mine, or anybody else's life, for an alien. You've tried to help, but you've just made things worse. I'm not sorry." He explained, taking pleasure of the tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't do this. You'll be in trouble," Vala said.

Kavanaugh smiled coldly. "At least I'll be alive too get into trouble." He pressed his ear, linking him directly to his counter part. "Collins—beam her down," he ordered, watching as she disappeared in a flash of silvery light, leaving patches of blood on the sheets.

She had torn her stitches again, getting away from him. To him, it was no big loss. He shrugged and turned, only to collide, very quickly and very painfully into the large fist of an angry Jaffa…

* * *

Cam entered the infirmary first, to see Teal'c standing over the sleazy doctor, who sporting a bloody, and possibly, broken nose.

"I am sorry Cameron Mitchell, I did not get here in time. Ms Mal Doran has been beamed onto the surface." He said deeply.

Mitchell looked upon the bleeding man in fury.

"What the fuck is your problem, Kavanaugh?" he growled, his blue eyes flashing.

The Doctor just smiled.

"I only gave them what they wanted. We would've died otherwise. Would you have preferred that?"

Cameron grabbed Kavanaugh by the lapels and pulled him up roughly.

"I would've preferred to go down and kick their ass, not send her to be KILLED!" He yelled the last part, jostling the man violently.

"What do you care anyway, Mitchell? She's not even from earth! She's and alien! I'm not dying for some alien!"

Mitchell pulled him so close, that their noses almost touched.

"You are a cowardly, arrogant, selfish bastard, and when I'm finished with you, I'm gonna get Ronon and Teal'c to have a little fun. After that, I'm going to get Teyla and Colonel Sheppard to fuck you up, and I'm McKay would have a go too, because your just so damn_lucky_!"

Both teams were equally shocked.

They had never seen Cameron so angry, and what surprised them further was Sam's comment.

"Cam, I can't believe you forgot me," she stated, glowering at the still bleeding man.

"Sorry Carter. You can too." He then turned to Teal'c. "Take him to the brig or whatever it is. Save him for me, because when I get back, he's in trouble,"

"Where are you going Mitchell?" John asked.

"I'm goin' back to get her," he replied.

"Ya mind if I tag along? We can take the jumper."

"The more the merrier," Cam said shortly.

"We would also like to join you," Teyla commented, indicating herself and Ronon, who just nodded.

"Whatever. McKay, you stay here and help Sam with whatever she needs help with,"

Rodney nodded. "Can do," he replied.

As Sam, Daniel and Rodney headed back to the control room, The other four headed for the armory.

"Ah Mitchell, you might wanna get changed," Sheppard suggested, indicating his scrubs.

It took all for five minutes to redress, and before long, he was in the armory with the others, gearing up.

He shrugged a tactical vest on moodily and grabbed his P-90 along with several cubes of C4 and some smoke grenades.

"Okay, lets go save our girl,"'

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed! sorry it was so short, but at least somethings going on!**_


	11. The Red Weed

**11**

**The Red Weed**

In a flash of bright white light, she materialized, in a standing position on the surface of the planet. As soon as all her molecules were present and accounted for, an overwhelming wave of dizziness over came her and she fell to the ground…

Except, that it wasn't the ground she had expecting.

She had been preparing herself for a hard landing, but was mildly surprised when she felt something thick and glutinous beneath her.

This is when Vala had a better opportunity to take in her surroundings.

Red, gooey gunk covered most of the ground as far as the eye could see and was strung in viscous webs through the branches of trees, and the framed of hollowed out and burnt houses.

It had been at least three days since she had last been here, and she definitely didn't remember this.

One of the things that struck her as odd, was this was also a major complication in the movie that was playing in real life.

And the red weed, wasn't exactly weed…

As the realization hit her, she retched, threw up and tried to scramble to her feet, but the pain of the torn wound inebriated her movements.

All she wanted was to be safe and carefree like she used to be.

Being alone, without Cameron scared her more than anything.

That combined with lying in the weed, which was actually reformed blood from the many victims that had been 'drank' by the creatures, truly terrified and sickened her.

Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob.

She couldn't believe what that man had done!

Vala, once again, tried to drag herself to her feet; she really needed to find somewhere to hide, that Cam would be able to find her when he and the team came to look.

Grabbing hold of a tree, she stood tall, noticing the crimson stain, spreading across the hospital scrubs.

"That could be problematic," she mumbled humorlessly, tearing bark off the tree in the shape of a directional arrow.

She also pulled several off her hairs out and snagged them in the ragged shape, so that the clue would be clearer, before she moved on to the text tree.

* * *

"You're not coming and that's final!" Cameron snapped from the rear of the puddle jumper.

Dr Lam crossed her arms moodily. "Need I remind you, that in medical cases such as this, I outrank you?"

"I don't care. I don't want another person injured on this damn mission! You are gonna stay here and wait, so you can help Vala when we bring her back!" he snapped in reply.

"Yes, and what if she needs immediate medical attention? What that Mitchell?" she inquired.

"What difference would it make Carolyn? We'd be down there with no medical facilities! And what if you get hurt? You're staying here, even if I have to go to your father about this!"

"No need Colonel, Hank sent me to tell her, she's not going, because I am," Jack O'Neill said, entering the rear of the jumper.

Lam glowered at the general but said nothing.

"Come now Carolyn, we just worry. We need ya here just in case flyboy goes in over his head. You're the only good doctor we've got until Beckett gets here," O'Neill assured, dumping his gear on the seats.

"Whatever, just be careful. And keep an eye on Mitchell, he's still recovering," she said grumpily, before turning heel and striding from the hangar bay.

Jack gave her a mock salute as her back was turned.

"I will keep two eyes on him, as often as I can!" he cried as she rounded the corner and out of site.

"Well, that wasted some time," Ronon muttered, taking a seat behind Teyla, while Cameron offered his current seat to the general.

"No need kid, I prefer to stand. Besides, Carolyn will kick my ass if she found out I made you stand. I wouldn't want you passing out,"

Cam glared at him as John began the firing sequence and activated the drive pods.

"Relax, I'm just joshin',"

* * *

As they made their decent, it was hard for Cameron to hold back a gasp of disbelief as the once green planet had turned a red-like hue.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered. "What is that?"

Sheppard activated the sensors and tapped a few buttons.

"Its organic, whatever it is. I cant be sure but, I think I'm detecting iron as well," he replied, as he prepared the ship to enter the atmosphere.

Cameron rubbed his face and sighed. Vala had been right. The situation was terribly similar to the war of the worlds. He just hoped that he could get to her before they found her.

"Hey, I watched the—"

"Don't even say it Jack," Mitchell muttered with a sigh. "We know how uncomfortably similar this is to the damn War of the Worlds. Vala and Teal'c have reminded us as much,"

"Well…birds of a feather," he muttered.

"Touché," Sheppard muttered, chuckling at the looks of equal confusion on the faces of the Athosian and Satedan.

As they drew closer to Vala's beaming location, the hue that was seen from space, transformed suddenly, flashing crimson everywhere, in a disturbing Technicolor display.

Jack shuddered. "Well, I am never eating red jello again," he muttered, as rivulets of bubbling red oozed below.

Sheppard glanced over his shoulder. "We have to walk in that crap, don't we?"

The question remained unacknowledged. The answer was blatantly obvious.

John just shrugged. "Initiating landing procedures," he muttered, as they drew closer to the bleeding surface.

Cam gripped his P-90 nervously as Sheppard landed smoothly, but with somewhat of a squelch.

"Okay kids," Jack began. "Lets grab our shit and get lookin',"

Despite the situation, Cam smiled as he grabbed a few extra odds and ends.

The rear door of the jumper opened and jack tested the surface with a light tap of the foot.

Ronon just clomped onto the organic matter, and looked around, scrutinizing the alien surroundings.

"You got the keys?" Cam muttered to John as he cloaked the ship with his mind.

"Never leave home without em," he replied.

They split up, but they didn't scatter far. They needed some kind of information about the immediate area, before they went out for a bold search.

"Hey, over here," Ronon called in his rumbling tone.

All went jogging to his location to acknowledge his findings.

"Whatcha got Chewie?" Sheppard asked, being the first to arrive by his side.

Ronon pointed at the tree. In the trunk a crude arrow had been ripped out from the bark, and several strands of hair whipped slightly in the gentle breeze.

"She's been here," Cam muttered, brushing the left hand arrow.

"Well, lets follow these breadcrumbs and see if we cant find Gretel," Jack suggested, giving Cam a comforting pat on the back.

* * *

Vala opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep, despite her exhaustion. She just hoped her team would find her soon.

Nestled in a burrow, in the roots of a sycamore tree, she cried her pain and sorrow.

She sobbed so hard, that she thought she had brought the aliens to her, when she heard a twig snap nearby.

Her head jerked up, alert and aware of her surroundings, almost crying in relief when she saw Cam run and come to a skidding slide by her.

He pulled her into a tight hug and almost cried himself.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, gently rubbing her back. "You are okay, aren't you?"

She chuckled. "I've been better," she replied weakly. "Where are the others?"

He pulled away from the hug and looked her over, paling at the patch of blood on her scrubs.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he muttered.

"Cam, you didn't come alone, did you?"

"What? No, John, Ronon, Teyla and Jack are a bit behind me. I heard you crying and I just followed that. As well as your little signs," he said, stroking her cheeks, kissing each one gently. "I'm just glad we got to you before they did."

In the distance, the alien call sounded.

"CAM! WE NEED TO GO!" John cried, approaching the tree. "They're coming. They've detected our presence."

Colonel Mitchell looked down at Vala. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked gently.

"With some help, I could try," she replied, taking his offered hand and heaving herself out with a painful cry.

"C'mon kids, we got no time to dawdle!" Jack exclaimed, handing Vala a P-90. "Just shoot behind you, and make sure none of us is in the way,"

With a nod, she held tightly around Cam's waist and hobbled her way beside him, through the trees, and the weed.

Behind them, giant Beechwood and Sycamores crashed to the ground as the colossal machines wreaked havoc.

Vala clicked the safety off and started firing at random, not really caring where she shot.

All of a sudden, she lost her footing and her grip from Cam slipped.

"Vala!" he cried, as she came crashing down. "Get up!"

The giant Martian machine staggered ever closer as Vala struggled to regain her footing.

Cameron shot a whole round to distract the alien and he ran toward her.

A long mechanical arm whizzed from nowhere and gripped Vala's ankle, pulling her up.

"CAM! HELP!" She cried frantically, flailing the tight grip of the clamp.

Mitchell reached up, grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her back down, but the strength of the machine was greater.

Vala tried desperately to grip on to Cameron, succeeding in gripping his dog tags.

"VALA! NO!" he cried, tears unashamedly splashing down his face as the arm pulled.

The chain snapped and Vala was whipped away, screaming in fear and pain, still gripping the identification tags.

Cameron swore and ran at the machine; firing everything he had at the thing, and was joined seconds later by the rest of his team, all shooting at it to get Vala back.

The arm retracted and bent a little, throwing Vala into the hidden baskets on its back.

As the arm let go, it re-extended and whipped out catching Cam in the stomach, hard.

He fought for air, but the lack of it was turning his vision black, and all he could hear before he lost consciousness, was the desperate cries for help from Vala…

* * *

_**TBC!**_

_**Ha, ha! How do ya like that cliffhanger? Hope u enjoyed! Review please!**_


	12. Taken

**12**

**Taken**

"Dr. Kavanaugh has been contained Samantha Carter." Teal'c said, sitting down opposite her at the briefing table.

"Good. Was there any trouble?" she inquired.

"Indeed there was. He is currently unconscious,"

McKay coughed. "Has anybody actually started thinking of a way to beat these aliens?" he inquired.

Daniel glared at him. "We're working on it McKay, but at the moment, we're looking out for our team member," he replied.

"Yes, that's all very well and good Jackson, but 1 person can't be as important as a whole planet,"

Teal'c growled at him quite fiercely. Rodney shrank back.

"Vala Mal Doran has become an significant part of our lives. She is a loyal friend, and we will not let her die," he said in a threatening tone.

"O-of course…we need to find a way to save her, though. Can anybody think of anything that could possibly break through those damned shields?" he questioned.

For several minutes, Sam and a frown on her face, trying to think of a way, when it came to her.

"Oh, my god! The Ori!" she cried, with a click of her finger. "Their weapons broke through Gou'auld and Asgard shields!"

Daniel peered at her. "How are we gonna get one?"

"We steal one," she replied, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

"CAM!" she screamed as the mechanical arm dropped her into the basket.

"Its no use, nobody can save us," came a grim voice.

Vala turned, coming face to face with a dirty, bloodied man.

"They'll come for us, I know they will," she said stubbornly, holding her chin high, trying to bite back the tears of pain and hopelessness.

"Not before they drink you," he replied. "I've seen it. They pick you up and they stab you, and extract your blood. What do you think that red shit is?"

Vala shook her head. "No…Cameron will come for me. They have the means!"

"You've seen what bullets do to them! Fuck all! No, I'm sorry, but you're going to die up here, and there's no changing that. And even if they don't drink you, they take you into

the machine and you are never seen again! Its useless!"

Vala choked on a sob and turned away momentarily to wipe away the hot tears.

When she looked back, her eyes were hard with determination.

"You see all this?" she inquired indicating her injuries with a hand. "I have gone up against these things _twice_! I actually took one out! They can be destroyed!"

"You wont be as lucky next time love. You're dead meat. We both are,"

It took all of her resolve not to lash out and smack the guy. After all, there wasn't much good that could come of it.

"They'll find us," she muttered.

"Hey, whatever you wanna tell yourself sweetheart. If it gets you through the day, by all means, lie to yourself, but you are about to die and the human race is on the verge of

extinction, so face the facts and—"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll hit you," she warned raising a fist.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry honey, but it doesn't look like you could hurt a fly. Excuse me if I don't feel at all threatened." He replied.

"Do you wanna try me? I'm tougher than I look!"

The man remained silent, and once Vala was positive he wouldn't open his mouth again, she turned and peered out of the basket.

"CAM!" she cried, holding his dog tags to her chest. "CAMERON!"

Vala could see him, lying on the ground, being looked after by Teyla, while the rest of the team continually shot at the loping machine.

"I don't see why they're even trying,"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Vala growled, not turning.

* * *

As Cameron slowly came too, he was aware of several things.

The pain in his abdomen was ever present and agonizing, but he pushed that away to concentrate on more pressing things.

Over the din of machine gun fire, he heard a frantic, pained voice.

It was barely detectable, but he heard it nonetheless.

Vala was calling for him.

With a groan of pain, he climbed to his feet, clutching his stomach tightly to stop it from revolting against him, and grunting, he grabbed his P-90.

"What have I missed?" he gasped, coming up between John and Jack as they let loose all they had towards the mechanical monster.

"Not much, just wastin ammo. How you doing Mitchell?" Jack returned, answering him with a question.

"Oh, I've had worse," he replied.

"Worse than a mechanical arm to the gut?" Sheppard inquired, tossing away his useless P-90 and pulling out his 9 mil.

"Staff blast to the gut?"

"Good point,"

And they continued their attack.

"It's no use! They have powerful shields!" Teyla yelled over the gunfire, though without letting up.

"We have to keep trying!" Cam yelled. "We have to save her!"

Teyla just nodded as they continued their assault.

* * *

Vala watched in relief as Cameron got to his feet, albeit slowly.

He was definitely a fighter.

But her hope plummeted at the sound of mechanical clicking from behind her.

"Sorry sweetheart, looks like you're next," said the man sadly. "I told you they couldn't help,"

Vala ignored the man, and pressed her body against the wall of the cage, ignoring the burning pain that was shooting through her muscles and bones.

The arm reached out, a motorized claw rotating and clicking, groping blindly for a victim, and still, Vala tried to shrink away.

"CAM!" she called, though she knew it was useless.

"Hold on sweetheart!" his call reached her ear and her heart raced.

"I cant! Its too late!" she replied, as the claw found purchase.

She screamed out as it gripped her ankle tightly, and began to drag her toward an organic looking tube.

"CAM!!!!" she screamed, tears splashing down her cheeks. She had to tell him. It had taken so long to figure out, but right now her heart was screaming at her. He needed to

know how she felt.

"Cameron! I lo—"

but the arm reacted quickly, reefing her up, expelling her breath, leaving the words left unsaid as she was pulled in to darkness and an uncertain death.

* * *

He heard her calling; so afraid was her voice. Tremulous with uncertainty, and tainted with anger.

Cameron called back. "Hold on sweetheart!"

"I cant! Its too late!" she returned.

Cam's stomach plummeted. He had to save her.

She screamed, and Mitchell knew what he had to do. He turned to the other men. "Give me everything you've got. Ammo, grenades, everything," he demanded.

"What you got in mind Mitchell?" Jack asked, rummaging through his tactical vest for what Cameron asked.

"Just put it all in a backpack, and hurry!"

"CAM!" he turned back to the alien, and bit his lip as tears leaked from his eyes. "I lo—"

but she was cut off.

Cameron looked to Jack, who turned pale. "It has her," he whispered.

Then the pace quickened. All spare ammunition went into the backpack, and soon, it was slung over Cameron's shoulder as he ran toward the machine.

"If im not back in an hour, blow it!" he called over his shoulder.

Any words said after that statement were ignored as the Colonel rushed as fast as he could, through the red weed.

"HEY! YOU!" he called to the machine. "COME GET ME BASTARD!" he screamed, jumping up and down, waving his arms about.

The thing stopped, only for a second, before it continued its trudge though the marsh.

"COME ON FUCKER! COME GET SOME WHITE MEAT BITCH!" he cried.

Again, it stopped, but this time, the same mechanical claw that took Vala, grabbed him.

Good…it was all going as planned.

"Where is she?" he demanded, as he was thrown into the basket with a dirty man.

"They took her," he replied with a shrug.

Cam grabbed him by the lapels. "And you didn't stop it?" he growled.

"It was all but inevitable," he said grimly.

"Don't give me that crap! Where the hell did they take her?" Cameron gave him a good shake to emphasize his anger.

"Up there," he pointed to the closed hole at the top of the basket.

"How long before it takes someone else?"

"About an hour,"

Cameron sighed. Vala didn't have that long.

He had to do something now.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry the update took so long, but I had writers block. Its all good now but. Hope you enjoy!**_


	13. Belly of the Beast

**13**

**Belly of the Beast**

As Vala came to her senses, she was glad only for the fact that she wasn't dead. She knew she'd been taken into the machine, but it was so dark, she couldn't see her hand

before her.

She also knew better not to say anything and make her position known, but as it turned out the darkness didn't do much for that.

As clanking footsteps approached, Vala tried so hard to make herself smaller, before realizing that the footsteps seemed wrong. As she had seen, the creatures had tentacles, not

feet that walked.

"I'm surprised at you mother," came a soft female voice.

Vala frowned. "Adria?" she asked incredulously. "But you're…dead,"

Her daughter chuckled softly. "I ascended mother…but I came back, and now I am having my revenge," she replied.

"Don't do this Adria…" Vala implored. "So many people have died!"

"This is the way it must be. The human race is corrupt and will die for this,"

Suddenly, there was light, and a small control room was revealed, where several of the aliens sat, frozen.

"Why am I here? What are you going to do?" Mal Doran asked steadily, despite feeling weakness.

Adria just smiled, but her eyes were vacant and held no emotion.

"You betrayed me mother, you tried to kill me,"

"You were going to kill us! And you already killed so many for not believing the Ori! What makes you better?" Vala yelled, using the last of her strength.

Adria's smile vanished, leaving only cold, icy darkness. "I am the Orici. You will be punished,"

She said, nodding toward the aliens. "They will feed on you, slowly. Then they will feed on the rest until none is left."

Adria waved a hand, and the aliens jumped into action. "Take her," she demanded.

Two of the slathering beasts slid forward and wrapped lithe tentacles around her ankles, dragging her to the belly of the beast, impervious to her kicking and incessant

screaming…

* * *

Cameron cried out and hit the bars angrily as she heard an extremely muffled scream.

In there, someone was hurting her, and he had to do something about it, even if it meant his death…

* * *

Vala was thrown unceremoniously into a small cell, which looked more of a torture chamber.

Unexpectedly, her clothes were torn from her body, leaving her naked and cold on the hard floor as the aliens extended a sharp needle like limb from within their folds of leathery

skin.

Holding her down with strong tentacles, they stuck her in the crook of the arm and began to feed.

She watched in horror as they consumed her blood at an alarming rate, stopping only as she was on the brink of unconsciousness. They pulled their needles out agonizingly slow,

before backing from the cell, leaving her alone and sobbing in the dark…

* * *

Mitchell bit his lip. Since the scream, there had been nothing.

Nothing to indicate she was alive, and nothing to indicate she was dead.

But he knew Vala. She was a fighter. He knew she was still alive, but in deep trouble, and he wasn't about to lose her.

"That's it," he muttered. "I'm going in,"

His plan was perfect.

He took his knife from its sheath and began to cut through the organic skin the covered the tube which dragged people inside.

An alarm sounded from somewhere, and the tube opened automatically.

As the mechanical arm grabbed his ankle and began to drag him up, he pulled a stun grenade from his belt and waited several seconds before pulling the pin and tossing it into the

black void above him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and smiled slightly at the surprised hisses and squeals coming from above.

As soon as he was able, Cam grabbed his flashlight and switched it on, sweeping the control room with the light, snorting at the writhing figures on the ground, one of which,

being Vala's daughter, which surprised him immensely.

But there was no time for that now.

Vala needed him.

So he ran, and called her name, and ran some more, getting more frustrated when he couldn't find anything.

Then he stopped.

And listened…

To the sobbing nearby…

* * *

Vala had been crying so loud, she didn't hear Cam call for her…

So he almost frightened her into a heart attack when he gently touched her head.

She gasped and tried to scramble back, crying out in pain as the sudden movement jarred her body, sending waves of white-hot agony through her body.

"Hey, relax…shhh, I'm here Vala. It's just me…" he said gently, shining the flashlight in her direction. She didn't even move to cover up her severely battered body.

"C-c-cam?" she stammered through tears.

"Yeah…the one and only…" his eyes flickered over her body, taking note of the bleeding wound and the amount of cuts and bruises that marred her.

Sudden anger made his throat dry and sent his blood boiling. He turned around and punched the hard steel wall behind him, succeeding in naught but the breakage of his

knuckles.

He swore colorfully and leant against the wall momentarily, cradling his hand.

"C-c-Cameron?" Vala ventured timidly.

"What!" he snapped, causing her to flinch.

"Are y-you okay?"

He spun around, unable to keep his rage under control.

"If you hadn't have gone down there and got yourself fucking impaled, we wouldn't be in this mess! You were being selfish!" he said with a growl.

Vala just lay there watching him, feeling her heart shatter as he berated her.

"T-this isn't my fault!" she gasped as pain lanced through her, a result of the anger directed at her.

"YES! Yes, it is Vala. You knocked that one machine, and then they were after you! Kavanaugh was right! We should have just given you to them!"

He regretted it the moment he said it…the moment. He knew he didn't mean it…

Vala, however, looked like a kicked puppy in the cell. Alone, naked, cold and hurt, she stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"H-h-how could you say that?" she whispered, the pain, clear in her voice. "This isn't because of me! This is Adria's doing. She would've got me anyway! I c-cant believe you

would…"

She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Vala…"

"DON'T!" she cried, summoning all of her strength to give him a piece of her mind. "Don't even THINK about apologizing Mitchell! You said it! You didn't even think! How

DARE you—"

She stopped, and whipped her head to the ceiling, whirring, as it opened up.

From the hole, came a sharp serrated blade and a tube.

Cam stared on in horror as the blade approached her, glistening in the torchlight. There was nothing he could do. He rattled the bars violently, but to no effect.

He couldn't even think straight as her scream of pain tore through his mind.

The blade sliced the crook of her arm deeply, severing the artery and through the mess of blood that rushed forth, the tube was forced into the wound.

He was watching it feed on Vala, and he couldn't do anything about it…

* * *

**TBC**

_**Again, sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are food for my imagination. Just remember that!**_


	14. Losing grip

**14**

**Losing grip**

Cameron continued to shake the bars, crying out angrily as the tube continued to extract her blood. What wasn't feeding the machine, pooled on the floor beside her or ran

down her arms.

Tears slid down her cheeks, but she was to tired to scream in pain…

She just looked up at Cam with sad blue eyes.

His heart wrenched.

He wasn't about to let her die. He'd be damned if the last thing he ever said to her was an accusation.

She shuddered visibly as the tube withdrew, and for a moment, it hung there, dripping blood, before disappearing into the ceiling void, as if it was never even there.

Vala went limp, her eyes struggling to stay open. Cam kicked the cell door viciously.

"Dammit!" he cried. He needed to get in there.

He pace the hall in front of the cell, casting glances at Vala every few seconds, praying that she would win the struggle with death.

Then it struck him. He had a pack full of things he could used to open a single lock.

He shrugged the bag off his shoulders and unzipped it, extracting the medical kit for immediate use. He then dug around in the bottom for his lock pick.

He extracted it with triumphant yell and threw the bag aside, scrambling to his feet.

"Just hold on…" he muttered gently to her, taking off his jacket before proceeding with the lock.

He fiddled for several seconds, searching for the latch, when it clicked and the door swung inwards.

Cameron picked up the med kit and rushed inside, ignoring the closing behind him.

Vala was losing the battle fast.

"C'mon girl, fight it," he urged, tapping her face gently.

She blinked slowly, looking around in confusion as he draped his jacket over her body.

More tears leaked from her eyes, joining the ones that splashed off Cameron's chin.

"C-c-cam…s-s-s-sor-ry…" she slurred, her body trembling all over.

She was in bad shape.

"Its okay…just relax…" he whispered, brushing her cheek with his hand, before wrenching open the first aid kit.

"Y-y-you w…wer…were right…m-my fau-lt,"

"No. No it's not Vala. Forget what I said…please. I was angry with them for what they did and I took it out on you. I should be the one apologizing, not you…just stay strong

princess…I know you can fight,"

He pulled the jacket off her body gently, and felt down her sides for any injuries, not visible to the human eye.

She shivered slightly and closed her eyes as goose bumps raised her skin.

Cameron pressed at her ribs firmly and she flinched, gasping in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically, trying to ignore the heaving rise and fall of her chest.

Concentrating on the wound that had reopened on her abdomen, he pressed his shirt against it, pushing her down as her back arched against the anguish.

"Try to stay calm Vala…" he soothed, reaching over to grasp her hand. "This'll hurt a bit,"

He took a pressure bandage from the kit and pressed it hard against the crook of her arm, trying to stem the flow of blood.

She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, riding the waves of white-hot pain, trying to stay away from the darkness.

"Hold on babe,"

Pressing down on the bandage with one hand, he opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol with his teeth and poured it onto the belly wound, attempting without success to block out

her screams.

Holding one hand to her arm and the other to her abdomen, he whispered softly to her.

The crying didn't stop. The pain didn't stop. The bleeding didn't stop.

Cameron was scared as hell.

He tied off the bandage around her arm and patched the gauze on her belly.

Once his hands were free, he slid back against the wall, taking her with him, then held one hand under her head, the other, supporting her lower back, he lifted her into him and

cuddling her close and resting his chin on her head, while he buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Cam squeezed his eyes shut, allowing more tears to full as she trembled violently against him.

"You'll be alright…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "You'll be fine…I'll protect you,"

Her breath hitched, and she buried herself closer to him, wrapping her free arm around his neck, and nuzzling his jaw.

"I s-s-sure hope so…" she whispered weakly into his ear.

He smiled gently, and pulled her away just enough to see her face.

"Atta girl…you stay strong," he muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from her lips.

She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Stay with me," Cam warned.

"I'm here," she gasped, squirming in his grip.

"What's wrong?"

Vala flushed and gripped his hand, guiding it to her lower regions.

"Vala…"

"I'm going to die," she said knowingly. "I want to feel you,"

He brushed the wetness between her thighs and she moaned, sending tremors through Cam's body.

"You are not going to die," he whispered, leaning forward and catching her lips with his.

"Then why are you…" Vala's breath hitched in her chest, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Vala? Vala!" he cried, feeling her body seize up then go limp.

Her eyes slid shut.

"Shit!" he cried, not noticing the large serrated blade that previously cut into Vala.

When it was almost upon them, is when he noticed,.

He rolled Vala gently to the floor and gasped as the icy coldness of the wicked blade penetrated his chest and lung.

Cam coughed, splattering blood down his front, before slipping into blissful oblivion…

* * *

**TBC**

_**Evil cliffy! Don't ya just love it? Review please! I need them to live!**_


	15. Far Away

**15**

**Far Away**

Vala was unconscious for several minutes. The pleasure had overwhelmed her senses, sending her riding into darkness.

Her eyes opened with a lazy flutter of the lashes, and she blinked away cobwebs of unconsciousness. She couldn't, however, escape the feeling of dread.

Something was not right.

She turned and looked up toward Cam, retching as she saw the blade sticking into his chest. Blood coated his chin and neck, and the dark spots marred his blue uniform.

His eyes were closed and he was deathly still.

Vala's throat went dry as she reached up and touched the side of his face.

"C-cam…please…not after all this," she sobbed, dragging herself up to hold him.

She would not remove the blade. She didn't want to risk more damage.

"**_Cameron_…"**

_This time, This place  
_

_Misused, Mistakes  
_

_Too long, Too late  
_

_Who was I to make you wait  
_

_Just one chance  
_

_Just one breath  
_

_Just in case there's just one left  
_

_'Cause you know,  
_

_you know, you know…_

Vala took a deep breath. Tears were pouring down her face now, as she fought desperately against the agony.

She needed to tell him. She need him to know how she felt.

"Cam, please, you cant leave me…you promised you protect me…please don't die!" she cried. "Please! I cant live without you because…

_ I love you  
_

_I have loved you all along  
_

_And I miss you  
_

_Been far away for far too long  
_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_

_and you'll never go  
_

_Stop breathing if  
_

_I don't see you anymore…_

**I love you," **she whispered, trembling all over, scared, in pain and freezing. Tears darkened the material of his shirt, not unlike the blood, and soaked through, a warm reminder

to Cameron, that he was still needed.

His eyes flickered, but apart from this, he remained still.

Vala squeezed his hand tight and continued to sob into his shoulder, feeling helpless and lost.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
_

_Last chance for one last dance  
_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
_

_All of hell to hold your hand  
_

_I'd give it all  
_

_I'd give for us  
_

_Give anything but I won't give up…_

"I never gave up Cam. I stayed for you. I listened to you! Know you need to listen to me! WAKE UP!"

The tears overwhelmed her, taking her breath and clogging her throat.

She had never cried like this before in her life. Not ever…

_So keep breathing  
_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

_Believe it  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

_Keep breathing  
_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

_Believe it  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

_Keep breathing  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

_Keep breathing  
_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go…_

As she continued to cry into his chest, a flicker of consciousness showed in the Colonel's face. Vala didn't notice, but she gasped when his arms tightened around her.

"Cam?"

A chuckle came from above her.

"In the flesh. Man that's another uniform in the trash," he muttered.

Vala pulled away, and then smacked him hard across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"For blaming me!" she sobbed, unashamedly.

She hit him again.

"OW!"

"And that was for almost dying!"

Then she started to punch him weakly, careful to avoid the injury.

Tears splashed down her cheeks.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Scared. I. Was?" she said the gritted teeth, punching to emphasize each word.

Cam grabbed her wrists. "Whoa…I'm sorry! Calm down princess," he said, catching her as she collapsed once more into his chest.

As she cried, he rubbed her back, soothing her with his gentle tones.

"Vala…did you mean it?" Cameron asked.

"Mean what?" she sniffled.

"When you said yo—"

"You guys busy or anything?" Came the voice of Jack O'Neill.

Cam's head shot up.

"Oh thank fuck," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank _who_, now?"

"Never mind sir. She needs a jacket and I need someone to pull this thing outta me,"

Jack tilted his head. "Cut yourself shaving, I see,"

Cam smirked. "Something like that. Where are the others?"

"Sheppard's covering. Can either of you walk?"

"Well, Vala's lost more blood than I have, so someone will have to carry her,"

"I'm fine fly boy," she muttered.

Jack whistled. "Yo, Sheppard! Come 'ere," he called.

The head of the military on Atlantis jogged into view.

"Yes sir?" he inquired.

"Could you perhaps, give the lady a lift?" he inquired.

"I can walk," Vala pouted.

"Go then," Cam said, as he gripped the blade and ripped it out, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Ouch," Jack winced, rushing into the cell to help Cameron to his feet.

Vala stood up and managed to take a few steps, while wrapping herself in the Colonel's jacket, before pitching forward.

Sheppard caught her with ease. "Take it easy," he whispered, scooping her up.

The adrenaline that had been pumping through her body, ebbed away, and she felt so weak.

"Cam…" she sighed, before passing out in John Sheppard's arms…

* * *

_**Only a few chapters left! Sorry that one was a tad smoochy, but I had to do it. It seemed appropriate. **_

_**Last chapter rated M or higher…if u know what I mean. (Wink, wink) hope you guy's review!**_


	16. Just a little longer

**16**

**Just a little longer**

"She's out Mitchell," John stated as Vala went limp in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Cam said stopping and turning. Jack forced him forward.

"We can figure that out when we get of this thing. The place is set to blow," O' Neill pointed out.

Cameron started to hobble faster. "Well damn. Why the hell didn't you say something?"

Jack shrugged as the navigated to large machine.

"Dare I ask how long we have left?"

"I wouldn't,"

The Colonel walked faster still.

Once they reached the engine room, John placed Vala on the ground and opened the gap in the floor in which people got sucked into.

"I'll give you a yell when I get out. Then you can pass her down,"

Cam nodded an affirmative and watched as Sheppard got sucked down.

"Ok! Send her!" came his muffled voice.

Jack lifted her up with much protesting from Cameron and lowered her into the hole.

"Here she comes!"

Down in the basket, sat Teyla, John, Ronon and the pessimist, who had his mouth open in disbelief as the woman he spoke to earlier came down alive, if not a little worse for wear.

Colonel Sheppard caught as she slid out and moved away so Jack and Cameron could escape.

He glanced fervently at his watch as Cam's head appeared.

"Just hangin' around huh Mitchell?" John quipped.

"Ha,_ha_. Very…funny," and after a deep breath, he came tumbling from the machine.

"Hurry up General!" Teyla called to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Came his voice as he took the plunge.

"You have forty seconds sir!" John called.

"Thanks Sheppard!"

Cam's eyes widened. "We really didn't have long did we?"

John just grinned.

Once Jack appeared, they scrambled together, shielding both Vala and Cam, who couldn't afford any more hits and waited.

"5…4…3…2…1"

The explosion was deafening.

It also hit them with enough force to send the basket flying.

They landed with a squelch in the red weed, unharmed, for the most part.

The team took a few seconds to catch their breath, before moving about. The civilian wasn't injured…he was dead.

"Damn," Jack muttered. "Everyone else accounted for?"

Everybody mumbled his or her presence, except Vala, of course, who remained still and cold, trembling all over.

Cameron crawled to her side and pressed two fingers to her throat.

"Her pulse is weak and rapid," he hissed. "We need to get her back to the _Odyssey,_"

Nodding, John picked her up and held her close as they ran toward the puddle jumper.

With a single thought, he uncloaked the vessel and opened the rear hatch, allowing everybody to pile on before he boarded.

He laid Vala on one of the benches in the rear, close to Cam, and then headed for the cockpit.

John fired the engines and sat back, re-cloaked and took off, bringing up the HUD.

"Crap," he muttered.

"What is it Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"We got an Ori ship, headed for Earth," he replied.

"Crap," Jack muttered.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

"Jumper three, this is Colonel Samantha Carter on board the Ori vessel. Just thought I'd give you a head's up before you shot at us,"

Cameron, who had tensed up, breathed a sigh of relief, before succumbing to the pull of darkness…

* * *

Cameron opened his eyes and blinked several times, clearing them so that he could see.

His mouth was awfully dry, but the pain was barely detectable, and for that he was grateful.

"I see you're awake." Dr. Lam said from next to his bed in the infirmary. She looked pissed.

"Morning," he tried his good ole southern boy grin, but it had no effect on the doctor.

"Don't you give me that! You and Vala almost died on me! Twice! I thought I told you to be careful!"

"If I hadn't done what I did, she'd be dead right now Carolyn, so don't start!" Cam snapped, turning away.

The doctor softened. "I know what you did was good, but it was also very irresponsible! You should've had back up!"

"I did have back up!"

Carolyn shook her head. "Vala lost a lot of blood. She would have lost less if you got her out quicker,"

He scowled but didn't answer.

An alarm wailed. Cam's head shot up and Dr. Lam rushed to another bed, where Vala laid, in a mess of tubes.

The line went flat.

"She's gone into v-fib! Charging paddles to one thirty!" cried a nurse, rubbing the paddles together and placing them on her chest.

Her back arched as electricity raced through her body.

Cameron's mouth went dry, as he got shakily to his feet.

He ripped the IV needle out and stumbled over to her.

"Cameron!"

"Don't. I'm staying," he growled quickly.

As they continued to electrocute her, he rested a hand on her forehead.

"Please, hold on," he whispered, bending down.

His lips brushed hers, searching for life…

The machine beeped.

She was alive.

And kissing back.

Cameron pulled back to see her smiling.

"I did mean it you know," she rasped.

"I know you did," he replied with a grin.

"Do you—"

"I do." Cam said truthfully.

"Okay."

Carolyn smiled. "Alright, back to bed with you Cameron,"

He nodded in agreement, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER-BRIG ONBOARD **_**ODYSSEY:**_

Vala punched the man who sent her back.

Over and over again, she punched him.

She was still weak from the injuries, but he was bleeding, and that was satisfying enough.

"Bastard," she spat, kicking him in the groin.

The air whooshed from his body.

"Ouch," Cameron commented as he entered the brig. "That looked like it hurt,"

Kavanaugh looked wildly at him.

"Get this crazy bitch off me!" he cried.

Cam leant casually against the bulkhead and folded his arms. A smug smile crept across his face as Vala punched him again.

Cam had had his turn. Three days after she flatlined, he was cleared to leave, and the first place he went, was the brig.

"I cant help it if im a little—" Vala puffed her face out "—Wonko,"

She punched him again. "But in case you didn't notice, I almost died because you sent me down there. I was lying naked in a cell, all alone in the dark, until he came," she thumbed toward Cam.

"Jealous?"

Kavanaugh said nothing.

"I think he's had enough," Cam muttered. "Big T's pretty eager to give him a piece of his mind,"

The doctor looked utterly horrified.

"You cant let him near me! He'll kill me!"

Vala turned. "You should've thought about that before you tried to kill me,"

And together they walked from the brig.

* * *

_**One last chapter after this people. Like I said, its rated m or higher.**_


	17. Warm Whispers

**17**

**Warm Whispers**

Vala looked out the window of her quarters, watching the stars glimmer and pulsate.

It was so peaceful.

She thought of Cameron and smiled, stretching out on her bed in the dark.

Of course she though of him…

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

She already knew, but it didn't hurt to ask, just in case.

"Its me,"

Of course it was.

"Come on in," she said, her heart racing.

Cameron stepped in to the room. "I got you some flowers," he said, placing them on her bureau.

Vala frowned. "Where from?"

He chuckled. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said jokingly.

"I'm sure you would,"

He kicked his boots off and lay down next to her, running a finger gently down her cheek.

"Never," her whispered, leaning down, brushing her lips with his.

She giggled, but it was cut of when his warm mouth crushed hers.

"Mmm," she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, running across her teeth, before trailing little kisses down her chin and across her throat.

He bit gently and she gasped, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.

A wayward hand slid up her shirt, sliding across her abdomen, feeling the raised skin of previous scars.

She shivered and bit his lip.

The hand slid up further, cupping a breast and squeezing gently, causing her to squirm.

As Cameron pressed harder into her, she felt the stiffness between his legs.

Slowly, he lifted her shirt up and pulled it off, kissing her stomach gently and running the tip of his tongue across the scars.

While he did so, his hands fiddled with the zipper and buttons of her pants.

They were only getting in the way.

He stopped kissing her only to pull them off slowly, revealing her slender legs.

He ran his fingers up them, squeezing her thighs firmly, before discarding the pants completely.

"Cam…" she whispered, her eyes closing.

He just grinned, and returned to her stomach, kissing and nibbling, before reaching her breasts.

He pushed them together, kissing each one before reaching behind her and unclasping it, causing her to fall free.

Her nipples were hard.

Cameron placed one in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue, sucking and nipping as she moaned louder and louder.

He ran his free hand across her panty line, before slipping his hand down, feeling wetness.

He stroked her gently, looking up at her, and grinning as she moaned in ecstasy.

Cam rubbed her harder, until she was breathing heavily, before he pulled her panties of and climbed off of her.

Without hesitation, he ripped his shirts off with Vala's help, and pulled his pants off.

His hardness sprung free and Vala looked at it hungrily.

Cam pushed her back onto the pillows and kissed her, as he opened her legs.

He placed the tip just as the entrance, teasing slightly before sliding in.

Vala gasped at the thickness and gripped the back of the bed as he drew out and slid back in again, slowly stroking her spot.

"Oooh," she moaned, as his pace quickened, his new dog tags, bouncing on his chest as he rode her.

His aqua eyes closed as he let out a moan.

Vala wrapped her legs around him and place her heels at the small of his back, pushing him deeper into her.

Harder and faster he pounded into her, making her moan louder and more frequently.

He could feel the pressure building, and so could she. They were both so close.

Cam drew out and slammed in, several times before pumping her once more.

He moaned with her louder and louder until Vala gasped her relief and Cameron came inside her.

He dropped heavily on top of her, not pulling out as he kissed her ear.

"Wow," she gasped.

Cameron chuckled. "I agree," he replied.

"I've gotta almost die more often,"

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**What did you guys think of the ending? Smutty no? I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks so much for reviewing! Especially to HAZMOT who always wrote way more than a sentence! I love long reviews and your support has just been great! MWAH! xxx**_


End file.
